Man's best friend
by pvt jim
Summary: Officer Grimm distrusted Pokémon, even hated them and for good reason. But when he is reassigned to the canine unit he gets a new Pokémon partner. He will have to learn to trust her if he wants to keep his job. Maybe she can even show him that Pokémon can make great friends, or perhaps something a little more. (rated M for violence, language, sexual content)
1. A Grimm outlook

A black and white squad car moved through the city street stopping at all the traffic signals clearly on patrol and not in pursuit. It was a bright, sunny beautiful day the sidewalks filled with people and their Pokémon as they walked onto their various tasks. Behind the wheel of the squad car was an officer in his mid 30s. He had short black hair that was neatly combed, tanned skin and brown eyes. He had a content half smile on his face as he watched the trainers and their Pokémon. The name above his badge read: Officer Ramirez His partner that rode in the passenger seat was younger, couldn't be more then 25. He had a crew cut, green eyes and four scars that ran from the side of his forehead down his cheek to his chin on his right side. His name plate said Officer Grimm and unlike his partner he wore a scowl as he glared at the Pokémon. Ramirez was a 10 year veteran of the police force, his partner was newer but wasn't a rookie since this was his second year on the force. Ramirez glanced at Grimm and the way he glared at the Pokémon and knew exactly what he was thinking about. He was about to say something when their radio squawked to life.

"Any unit, any unit we have a 415 at 1010 fifth street," The dispatcher said calmly and evenly.

"This is unit five, five," Ramirez said picking up the radio handset. "We are two minutes out responding."

"Understood," The dispatcher said. "Be advised unit five, five Papa Mikes involved." Grimm grunted as the dispatcher used the code for Pokémon. Ramirez hung the handset back on its hook as the engine increased in pitch as the car picked up speed. He didn't flip on the lights or sirens for they were so close. He turned onto fifth street and could see the disturbance right away. It was a couple of teenagers having a Pokémon battle in the middle of a vacant lot between two buildings. One Pokémon shot a jet of fire at the other missing and blackening the pavement. The other Pokémon countered by shooting some kind of bright beam at it that caused a patch of ice to form on the side of the building behind the first Pokémon. They were so involved in their battle they didn't see the squad car as it approached. However once Ramirez parked it across from them, turned on the lights and blared the siren a single time they looked over wide eyed. Their Pokémon did as well stopping with their battle to look at the police car with the flashing lights. Luckily fifth street was a side street so there was no traffic that would have to avoid the stopped car or witness the battle. Before Ramirez could do anything Grimm was already out of the car, the passenger side was facing them.

"Good afternoon," Grimm said hands on his hips his right hand resting on his pistol's grip as it sat in his holster. "Would you do me a favor and recall your Pokémon for me?" Ramirez was shocked that Grimm was being so calm and pleasant. Normally he had already drawn his pistol and was pointing it at them. It was within his rights since Pokémon could be used to injury people and had been used in crimes before. Ramirez got out of the car as well placing his brimmed cap on his head as the two young trainers recalled their Pokémon into their Pokéballs.

"How you boys doing today?" Ramirez asked folding his arms and placing them on the roof of the squad car.

"Uhm good sir," One of them side unsure as they both fidgeted nervously.

"What were you two doing?" Ramirez asked as he watched Grimm drum his fingers on his pistol's grip.

"Having a Pokémon battle," The other said sheepishly.

"You do realize that while in the city limits it is illegal to have any kind of Pokémon battle?" Ramirez asked. "Expect in designated fighting arenas at the posted times and the gym."

"No sir we did not," One said gulping. "We're new in this city."

"Yeah we just got in today for the tournament," The other added.

"Ignorance is no excuse," Ramirez said flatly. "Now I'll let you off with a warning if you promise me you two will keep your Pokémon battles to the arenas."

"We promise," The two young trainers said in unison.

"Good," Ramirez said as he got back into the car.

"If I catch you doing this again," Grimm said coldly. "Or breaking the law in any other way. I will arrest you, lock you up, give you a fine, confiscate your Pokémon, and have your licenses suspended for up to two years. You have nice day." Grimm said as he got back into the car and closed the door. Ramirez drove away turning off the lights leaving the two trainers to stare wide eyed in fear. Ramirez glanced over at Grimm again as he continued to scowl out the window, it deepened ever time his eyes saw a Pokémon. Ramirez picked up the handset and keyed it.

"This is unit five, five responding to 415 at 1010 fifth street," Ramirez said into the handset.

"Go ahead unit five, five," The dispatcher said.

"We are code 12, no arrests, no citations," Ramirez reported.

"Understood unit five, five," The dispatcher said as Ramirez hung up the handset again.

"Why do you hate Pokémon so much?" Ramirez asked as he drove glancing at his partner.

"You know why," Grimm said as he still looked out the window but subconsciously touching his scar.

"Yeah," Ramirez snorted. "But that happened once nearly two years ago."

"What are you saying? I need another reason to hate Pokémon?" Grimm demanded turning to face his partner.

"Yeah I am," Ramirez said with a short chuckle.

"What? Getting jumped once isn't enough?" Grimm demanded.

"It was for the first mouth," Ramirez explained. "You've got to move on man. If a couple of humans would have jumped you you'd distrust humans for a while but would have moved on, eventually...Unless something else happened that you haven't told me?"

"No," Grimm said quickly turning to look out the window again. "They jumped me, beat the shit out of me and left me." Ramirez eyed Grimm suspiciously, they had been partners for two years now and he could tell when he was lying. However he didn't press his partner for that was the story he had told since the night it happened and it had been the story he has stuck with.

"Relax man I was just screwing with," Ramirez said as he turned onto another street and then a quick right into a diner parking lot. He parked the car near the front and turned the engine off. "Come on let's get lunch." Ramirez said as he got out of the car followed by Grimm. "I'll buy."

"Seriously?" Grimm asked raising an eyebrow his partner was known throughout the force as the biggest tight wad ever.

"Yep," Ramirez said simply. "If you promise to explain to me why you hate Pokémon." Grimm eyed Ramirez closely but the thought of a free lunch was too tempting to pass up.

"Alright," Grimm agreed. "But you're also getting the tip."

"Don't I always?" Ramirez mocked holding the door open for his partner. Grimm walked in and looked around, the place was already starting to fill up from the lunch rush. People and Pokémon alike were seating at booths and tables either eating or waiting for their food. Grimm casted sideways glares at the Pokémon before he made his way to their usual table in the back. Ramirez sat down across from him as the waitress walked over pouring them a cup of coffee each. The two police officers frequented this diner and the waitress knew what they wanted for they never got anything else for their two years as partners. After their cups were filled she walked away leaving them to it. Ramirez poured a spoonful of cream into his coffee along with a healthy amount of sugar before stirring it. Grimm picked his cup up and started drinking it black, a habit from his previous job.

"Alright," Ramirez said putting his cup down. "Explain to me why you hate Pokémon."

"Alright first off," Grimm said setting his own cup down and pointing at Ramirez with a knife hand. "I don't hate Pokémon themselves I hate the whole Pokémon thing."

"Oh," Ramirez said arching an eyebrow. "And what is this 'whole Pokémon thing'?"

"It's really fucked up when you really think about it," Grimm explained. "What's the youngest someone can get their Pokémon license?"

"10," Ramirez said taking a drink of coffee.

"Exactly," Grimm said lightly slamming his fist on the table. "We have become a society that not only condones but practically encourages 10 year olds to leave their homes, venture out into the wilderness to capture wild animals. It used to be illegal for someone under the age of 16 to fly or ride a train by themselves. Now we're letting kids that haven't even finished high school, go stay in the woods and travel great distances to capture Pokémon. You've seen the results first hand. How many mangled bodies have we pulled from frosts or the bottom of lakes and rivers? How many have we failed to even find?"

"I don't know," Ramirez said. "Dozens?"

"Exactly dozens," Grimm said drinking some more coffee. "Dozens every year and despite that fact you still have kids that want to go on grand adventures. Then for what? To fight Pokémon with other Pokémon for fame? That's another fucked up bit. We have discovered some of the most amazing animals and creatures on this planet and what do we do? Capture them and force them to fight for our amusement. Peta is rolling in their fucking graves."

"So what you don't think people should own Pokémon?" Ramirez asked arching an eye brow. "You know who you sound like right?"

"Not like that you jackass," Grimm said rolling his eyes. "I could care less if people own Pokémon. I mean we see these amazing animals so we capture them, which is fine I don't give a fuck about that. It's just that after we started capturing them our first instinct is to pit them against each other in fights."

"They seem to enjoy it," Ramirez remarked. "The Pokémon I mean."

"Do they really?" Grimm asked. "Does a dog enjoy doing a trick or just the reward at the end for completing the trick?"

"Uhm," Ramirez said for Grimm was bringing up a lot of good points.

"Dog fights used to be illegal," Grimm explained. "They still are in fact any kind of animal fights are illegal expect Pokémon. Then Pokémon have powers that make them far deadlier than any other animals yet we not only let them fight but order them to use their powers. Then there are the matches themselves. It is still illegal for anyone under the age of 21 to gamble yet those 10 year old kids can wager on matches. How many kids have we found in the wilderness starving because they loss everything on a match?"

"A lot more then the dead," Ramirez admitted.

"What the fuck are we teaching today's youth?" Grimm asked with a single shake of his head. "That at age 10 they can go off on their own without finishing school to gamble on animal fights. Then there's the Pokémon themselves. Taken out of their natural habitat to fight other Pokémon. What happens when they get too injured to fight anymore or killed? Some are just discarded like trash and they can't go back to the wild to live on their own, not anymore."

"But Pokémon are easy to heal," Ramirez pointed out. "And the Pokémon center offers a free service and a place to stay."

"Which only adds fuel to my 'we encourage them' theory," Grimm said lightly pounding the table again. "Just think of all the time, money, tech and research that goes into Pokémon. How to heal them, how to make them stronger, faster, better. Money and time that could be spent towards cancer and other such research. There's another aspect: the crime Pokémon cause."

"Hang on now," Ramirez said holding up a hand. "There has been few very actual crimes committed by Pokémon."

"I'm talking about the crimes people committee due to Pokémon," Grimm explained. "Directly and indirectly. We were there when those guys used those...what the fuck were they?"

"Lucarios," Ramirez said.

"Yeah those, to rob that bank," Grimm said. "It wasn't the Pokémon but the humans that told them to. No but I talking about the underground trade of illegal drugs that 'enhance' your Pokémon. You know the drug what the fuck is it called...ah yes street name: 'rare candy'. It's 'guaranteed' to make Pokémon stronger but it's fucking legal. But like the name implies its rare and in very high demand. Some people want it more than others and they are willing to kill for it."

"So what there has always been a drug trade," Ramirez said.

"Yeah and there still is," Grimm said drinking more coffee. "But with the underground Pokémon drug running and fights it's just another organized crime syndicate we have to deal with. Then there's the abuse of Pokémon and the...the sexual abuse. What pisses me off the most is there is nothing we can really do."

"You do have a point," Ramirez muttered. Pokémon abuse was all too common and illegal but it was very hard to prove. Without actually catching someone in the act it was nearly impossible to prove, since any wounds and marks could be explained away by past battles. Also because most Pokémon couldn't tell their side of the story it left the only side to be heard was the abusive trainer. Even then if they are convicted they have their Pokémon taken away, license suspended(or revoked), and pay a fine. A slap on the wrist as far as Ramirez and Grimm were concerned. What was more troubling though was the increasingly growing trend of people having sexual intercourse with Pokémon.

This was something that was also a huge headache for law enforcement. While it wasn't technically illegal(yet) for a human to have sex with a Pokémon it was a huge gray area. It was illegal to force a Pokémon to have sex with a human but like the abuse it was nearly impossible to prove Pokémon rape unless they were caught in the act. And even then since most Pokémon can't talk the trainer can simple say it was consensual. It frustrated Ramirez and Grimm to no end for they had caught a few scum bags raping their Pokémon but couldn't prove it. All they could do was slap him with a fine of indecent exposure but that was all. Then there were the kids that were way too young to have sex at all and were sleeping with their Pokémon. There were even a few reported cases of Pokémon raping their trainers.

"So no I don't hate Pokémon," Grimm explained. "Well some I actually do. What I really hate is how we, as humanity, have influenced them."

"Wow that sure is-" Ramirez started but was cut off by Grimm.

"If you say 'grim outlook' I swear I'll shoot you," Grimm said crossing his arms. "Anyway do you think those Pokémon would have jumped me if they hadn't been exposed to the darker side of humanity?"

"They're still animals and could have still mauled you over," Ramirez said with a shrug.

"Yeah if I would have been in a forest," Grimm said. "No they did it like a gang...they were a gang. I should have seen it coming, I acted just like a fucking rookie."

"You were a rookie," Ramirez said finishing his coffee.

"Yeah on the civilian force," Grimm said his fist clenched in anger. "I was a MP for five years I should have seen that ambush coming. The only reason I didn't was because I was trusting. I gave her the benefit of the doubt I never would have done that if it would have been a person."

"Her?" Ramirez asked for it was the first he had heard about his attacker being a she. Grimm had never mentioned it before and he had assumed they were male. Grimm looked up sharply having looked down as he relived the memory.

"Forget about it," Grimm said with a wave of his hand. "It doesn't matter." Ramirez could tell that Grimm was uncomfortable and decided not to press anymore. In fact he decided to change the topic.

"I've got some bad news for you," Ramirez said.

"Oh?" Grimm asked finishing his own coffee.

"You've got Pokémon sitter duty tonight," Ramirez said just as the waitress come over to refill their cups and bring their plates of food.

"Ah man I hate that detail," Grimm groaned as he picked up his fork. "I hate staying up all night."

"Hey but you get tomorrow off," Ramirez said.

"Yeah but it's a Wednesday," Grimm said taking a bite of his burger. "What the fuck is there to do on a Wednesday?"

"I don't know," Ramirez admitted as he watched Grimm eat, his own food yet to be touched. "Hey Grimm I've got something else to tell you." Grimm looked up locking eyes with Ramirez still chewing a mouthful of food. Before Ramirez could speak both Grimm's and Ramirez's radios that were clipped to their belts went off.

"All units, all units," The dispatcher said speaking quickly and clearly. "211 in progress at Pokémart on Pleasant View Drive. Be advised shots fired officer needs assistants." Ramirez grabbed the radio mic that was clipped to his shoulder as Grimm continued to chew.

"This is unit five, five," Ramirez said into the handset. "We are ten minutes out responding to 211." Ramirez quickly got to his feet as his radio continued to chatter as other officer responded to the call. Grimm got to his feet as well as Ramirez pulled out his wallet flinging a couple of bills on the table to cover the meal they had yet to really eat.

"Always when we're eating," Grimm said finally swallowing his food.

"Quit griping," Ramirez said as the two police officers jogged out of the diner and got into their squad car. Ramirez started the engine as Grimm flipped on the lights and sirens as the car peeled out of the parking lot. Ramirez gunned the engine as he shrived to avoid the other cars the sirens blaring.

"How much you want to bet this is Pokémon related?" Grimm asked as he stared intently out the windshield.

"What?" Ramirez demanded as he jerked the wheel to avoid another car.

"How much do you want to beat the 211 is Pokémon related?" Grimm asked again speaking slower.

"They robbed a Pokémart," Ramirez said not taking his eyes off the road. "Probably just wanted to score some quick cash."

"How much?" Grimm repeated.

"20," Ramirez said coldly.

"I'll take that," Grimm said a cold smile on his lips.

"All unit, all units," The dispatcher said over the radio. "Be advised 211 suspect fleeing the sense on foot. Last seen heading north on Westwood Ave. Suspect is a male teenage Caucasian with black hair. Suspect is wearing blue jeans, black shirt, blue jacket, red cap and green backpack. Suspect is armed and considered to be dangerous." The dispatcher had just finished as Ramirez and Grimm's squad car was entering the intersection of Westwood Ave and Park Ave. Ramirez turned the wheel sharply turning onto Westwood Ave squealing the tries again and cutting another car off. They hadn't gotten far when Grimm shouted.

"Look there!" Grimm shouted pointing at a teenager matching the suspect's description running towards them.

"I got him," Ramirez said turning the car to cut the fleeing suspect off. The kid saw the cop car screaming towards him his eyes growing wide as he turned down a narrow alleyway. Ramirez stopped the car next to the alleyway that was too narrow to fit the vehicle down.

"No I've got him," Grimm said as he jumped out of the car and gave chase on foot running down the alleyway after the kid. "STOP POLICE!" Grimm shouted after the kid. The kid turned around saw Grimm chasing him and gaining his eyes growing wide. He turned back around and ran faster quickly approaching a chain link fence. The kid reached it and started to scramble up it landing in a heap on the other side. "I live for this shit." Grimm muttered to himself as he reached the fence as the kid was starting to get to his feet. Grimm reached the fence, jumped up grabbing the top and vaulted over landing on his feet just as the kid started running again. Grimm took after him his equipment belt rattling as he ran.

The kid looked back and saw that Grimm was much closer as they neared the end of the alley. The suspect looked forward just in time to see Ramirez pull the squad car up, sirens still blaring, blocking the alleyway. With nowhere left to go the kid turned to the right and jumped a shorter wooden fence into a backyard. Without a second though Grimm hopped the fence right behind the kid. The suspect turned around to check on Grimm's progress seeing he was now within arm's reach. He then saw Grimm leap forward and felt his body slam into him as he tackled him. The kid landed hard on his stomach Grimm landing on top of him. Grimm pressed a knee into the kids back and then jerked the kid's arms behind his back before placing a pair of handcuffs on them tightly. After the suspect was in cuffs Grimm stood back up and keyed his radio.

"This is Officer Adam Grimm," Grimm said. "211 suspect in custody." He then reached down and pulled the kid to his feet. The kid was soaked in sweat and panting heavily where Grimm was barely only winded. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yes," The kid wheezed.

"Good work," Ramirez said as he walked towards the two. "What do we got?"

"I was just about to search him," Grimm said as he took the kid's backpack off his back. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing," The kid said.

"We'll see about that," Grimm said as he tossed the bag to Ramirez. He opened the bag and pulled out a box of pills used to increase a Pokémon's defense.

"You've got a receipt for these?" Ramirez asked shaking the box and causing the piles to rattle. The kid sighed in defeat and Ramirez went through the rest of the bag's contents. More pills, ointment, potions, and other like items all for Pokémon. In that bag had to be thousands of dollars worth of merchandise but more importantly Grimm was right. "Damn." Ramirez said as he realized that.

"What?" Grimm asked as he started to search the kid himself.

"Nothing," Ramirez said as he zipped up the backpack.

"I was right wasn't I?" Grimm asked as he ran his hand through the kid's belt line pulling a small revolver from it. "What do we have here?" Grimm asked holding the revolver out so the kid could see it.

"That isn't mine," The kid grunted.

"Right," Grimm said handing the weapon off to his partner. He then pulled the kid's wallet out of his back pocket, opened it and looked at his ID. "Well Aeschliman Williams." Grimm said reading his ID. "Looks like you're going to be going away for awhile. Hope you don't have plans for tonight." Grimm then removed the Pokéballs from Aeschliman's belt. The two officers lead the kid to the squad car. The siren wasn't blaring anymore but the lights still flashed. They helped the kid into the back of the car as they took their usually seats: Ramirez driver, Grimm passenger. Ramirez turned the lights off and he eased the car to a start again. As they drove Grimm's stomach growled.

"Kid you're going to pay for ruining my lunch," Grimm muttered as he rubbed his hungry stomach. The rest of the ride was in silence until Ramirez pulled in to the police station. The rest of the afternoon was spent booking the kid, filling out his paper work and their reports. By the time it was done it was 8:30 at night and time for the two officers' shifts to be ending expect for Grimm who had the 11pm to 10am guard shift at the Pokémon center that night. Since the Pokémon center was free and since it was always full of Pokémon, medicine and usually weary trainers made it a prime target for break ins. Because it was free all the money it did get went toward the center itself and the treatment of Pokémon rather than security. That being the case at least one officer was always on duty there, even when it was closed, to keep an eye on things. Ramirez was about to leave dressed in street clothes when he saw Grimm still working at his desk. He walked over to him and waited for Grimm to look up before he spoke.

"You still hungry?" Ramirez asked with a knowing smile.

"Considering I've only had a bag of chips from a vending machine," Grimm said setting his pen down. "I'm starving."

"Let got get dinner before your shift, my treat," Ramirez said jerking his head towards the elevator.

"Wow two meals in one day you feeling alright?" Grimm asked getting to his feet cracking his back.

"I've got something to tell you," Ramirez explained. "I was going to tell you at lunch but we got distracted."

"Offering to pay for my food again," Grimm remarked as he started to walk towards the elevator. "Must be bad news."

"You'll find out," Ramirez said as he followed his partner. They walked outside the cool night air greeting them as they walked to Ramirez's car. Once inside the car Ramirez behind the wheel and Grimm in the passenger seat(just like odd times) Ramirez started the car. He drove them to a cafe that was right across from the Pokémon center. They walked in the people inside turning to look at them stopping to linger on Grimm still in his uniform. They took a seat at a table in the back. A waiter came over to get their orders and bring them drinks. Ramirez had water while Grimm got a pot of coffee for he was going to need it. Grimm casted a weary glance at the Pokémon center through the cafe window.

"I hate Pokémon center duty," Grimm mumbled as he drank his coffee. Ramirez watched Grimm for a few second thinking how to begin but Grim beat him to it."So what happened to that kid we booked toady?"

"The 211 suspect?" Ramirez asked. Grimm nodded. "Well the desk jockeys officered him a deal. They'd drop the attempted murder charge, when he fired upon the first responding officers. If he pled guilty to the armed robbery charge, weapon charge and eluding charge."

"So he take it?" Grim asked sipping his coffee.

"You bet your ass he did," Ramirez said with a chuckle. "Doing 10 years instead of 25."

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Grimm asked. Ramirez looked around not really sure how to begin.

"I'll come straight out and say," Ramirez said. "You're being transferred." Grimm's eyes widen and then dropped a little bit when he quickly realized he and Ramirez weren't going to be partners anymore.

"Where?" Grimm asked somberly.

"Hey," Ramirez said holding up his hands."You're not changing precincts we'll still see each other every day. You're just getting a new partner is all."

"But you said I was getting transferred," Grimm said his brow winkled in confusion.

"You are," Ramirez explained. "You were a dog handler when you were an MP were you not?"

"I was," Grimm said starting to get an idea where Ramirez was going.

"You're being transferred to the canine unit," Ramirez explained. "That's going to be your new partner."

"Oh ok," Grimm said relieved. "So what's the breed? German shepherd? Lab?" Ramirez dropped his gaze as he didn't know how he was going to explain this next part.

"A Houndoom," Ramirez coughed as he took a drink of water.

"Excuse me," Grimm said being unable to hear Ramirez clearly.

"A Houndoom," Ramirez said with a sigh.

"I'm not familiar with that breed," Grimm admitted but had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"That's because it's a Pokémon," Ramirez said sighing again. "I know how you feel about them. I tried to talk the captain out of it but he wasn't having any of it."

"That's why you wanted to know why I hated Pokémon," Grimm said his eyes narrow and arms crossed.

"Yes," Ramirez admitted. Grimm opened his mouth wide probably to yell when the waiter came back over. Grimm closed his mouth as the waiter set their food down. Grimm who was still extremely hungry started to eat right away. The two ate in silence for awhile.

"This is bullshit," Grimm muttered in-between bites.

"Yeah I know," Ramirez said. The two finished their meals in silence and when the bill came Ramirez paid it as promised. When they stood up to leave it was 10:07 Grimm's shift starting in 53 minutes. They walked out into the night area Ramirez heading to his car and Grimm to the Pokémon center figuring he could start a little early.

"Hey," Ramirez called after Grimm as he crossed the street. Grimm stopped turning to look at Ramirez. "I truly am sorry."

"It's not your fault," Grimm said with a shrug as he walked into the Pokémon center. He nodded to the officer sitting at the desk to the main entrance's left as he walked up to the front counter.

"Hello Adam," Nurse Joy said as he signed in.

"Evening doc," Grimm said as he signed in and took the keycard that granted him access to the entire facility.

"I'm not a doctor," Nurse Joy said.

"I know," Grimm said with a chuckle as he walked over to the desk for the officers on security detail. "Go home buddy."

"You sure?" The officer asked getting to his feet sitting his newspaper down. "Your shift doesn't start for another 40 minutes."

"Yeah," Grimm said. "If you could leave your paper though."

"Sure thing," The officer said. Grimm watched him go taking his seat behind the desk. He picked up the paper and started to read it. The next thing he knew he felt a presence in front of him and Grimm lowered the paper to see Nurse Joy standing in front of the desk.

"Well the place is yours Adam," Joy said cheerfully. "I'm closing it down for the night." Grimm turned his wrist to look at his watch, he couldn't believe it, it was already midnight.

"Well you have a good night doc," Grimm said getting to his feet and walking her to the door.

"You to Adam," Joy said walking out the door. He watched her go locking the door behind her. That was also something that didn't sit right with him, he had heard of family businesses but the Pokémon centers were ridiculous. Once the place was empty he started his rounds, even the rooms for trainers to stay the night in were empty. He truly had the place to himself, well except for the Pokémon of course. Grimm found himself in the record room and seating at a computer terminal. He inserted his keycard in the slot on the keyboard logging him in. He choose the search record option and was presented with a field of questions to answer which he quickly did.

_Pokémon nomenclature: Zoroark, Gender: Female, Trainer: N/A, Pokémon nickname: N/A, Pokémon's last known address: N/A. _He then pressed enter causing an hour glass to appear and spin as it search though all the Pokémon centers in the region's treatment records. _48 possible matches found _the search reported. He huffed in annoyance, not at the number but because he had forgotten the most import part of the search. He had been doing this every time he had this detail for two years and forgot that. Grimm refined his search, adding to it. Under _Pokémon identifying marks _He typed _Scars on muzzle near right eye with scar tissue in right eye giving it a cloudy or milky appearance. _He pressed search again causing the hour glass to spin again but this time _No treatment records exist to match Pokémon described in search parameters _appeared on the screen. Grimm huffed again as he restarted his search again, it had been two years and he was still coming up empty.

_Pokémon nomenclature: Lucario, Gender: Female, Trainer: N/A, Pokémon nickname: N/A, Pokémon's last known address: N/A, Pokémon identifying marks: Damage to left ear leading to small portion of ear tissue missing and the discoloration of fur around left ear. _He pressed search again and after a moment, _No treatment records exist to match Pokémon described in search parameters _appeared again. Grimm started over again down to his third and last chance.

_Pokémon nomenclature: Blaziken, Gender: Female, Trainer: N/A, Pokémon nickname: N/A, Pokémon's last known address: N/A, Pokémon identifying marks: Large scars on back caused by deep lacerations. _Grimm pressed search one last time hoping and praying at the same time. _No treatment records exist to match Pokémon described in search parameters _appeared for the third and final time. Sighing heavily he got to his feet removing his key card and logging him out. He sat back down at the desk and prepared for a long and boring night.


	2. Why I hate them

_Adult content read at your own discretion._

"Hey buddy," A voice said getting Grimm's attention as he stared blanking into the news paper really not reading it anymore.

"Huh?" Grimm said sleepily as he lowered the paper.

"Your shift's over," The fellow officer said.

"Oh," Grimm said getting to his feet and yawning. He walked out of the Pokémon center which had been open for two hours already. He walked in a half trance back to his apartment not bothering to stop at the police station to change out of his uniform. He stumbled into his apartment slamming the door shut kicking off his shoes. He took off his equipment belt and dropped it on the floor, followed by his shirt and Kevlar vest that he wore under his shirt. He stopped in the kitchen to look at the bottle of whiskey and nearby glass sitting on the counter. He always drank a glass before he went to bed to keep the dream at bay. However he was just so tired he didn't think it would matter. He walked into his bedroom removing his pants and undershirt revealing the long deep scars that ran down his back, before he flopped down on his bed. There was a trail of cloths that led from his front door to his bed, but he didn't care as he went to sleep. He did indeed dream of that night two years ago, the night that caused him to hate Pokémon.

It was his first week on the force and he was riding with Ramirez as they drove back towards the police station. It was Friday and Grimm had just survived his first week on the civilian force. Both officers were in good moods one because it was Friday and the weekend was coming up and two it was almost 10pm meaning their shift was almost over, if their radio hadn't gone off then.

"Any units, any units," The dispatcher said. "Reported 415 in an ally on 6th street near Crestmore Parkway." The two stopped smiling for they were on Crestmore Parkway approaching 6th street. They looked at each other and then at the clock on the dashboard it told them it was 9:58pm their shift was officially over in two minutes.

"Hey man I can take this," Grimm said. "I only live two blocks away from there and I can just walk home after I check it out."

"No we do it together," Ramirez said firmly. "As partners."

"Look," Grimm said. "It's probably just some kid trying to find Pokémon in the city or a wild Pokémon that's looking for food. I'll check it out scare whatever it is off and head home." Ramirez still looked unconvinced. "If you stop you'll have to take the car back to the station and fill out the report. You won't get home till after 11 and you had plans with your wife, it's your kid's birthday today isn't?"

"Yeah," Ramirez admitted. "But what about you and your gear?"

"I'll just take it home with me," Grimm said with a shrug.

"I don't know," Ramirez said unsure but he really wanted to see his kid on his birthday before he went to bed.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Grimm said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright," Ramirez said starting to slow the squad car down as they neared 6th street. "But if anything, anything at all doesn't feel right you radio for back up got it?"

"Don't worry I will," Grimm said as Ramirez stopped the car at the corner of Crestmore and 6th. Grimm got out of the car and closed the door Ramirez rolling down the window so he could speak with him.

"You sure about this?" Ramirez asked making it clear he was uncomfortable leaving Grimm on his own at night. "I mean I could just sit in the car in case you need back up."

"Go on get out of here," Grimm said waving him off. "Spend some time with your kid and tell him happy birthday from me."

"Alright," Ramirez said finally relenting. "And I will." With that Ramirez drove off into the night leaving Grimm alone on a deserted street. Just before he drove out of sight Grimm heard his radio go off and Ramirez's voice on the other end. "This is unit five, five officer responding to 415 on 6th and Crestmore."

"Roger that unit five, five," The dispatcher said as Grimm started walking down the sidewalk heading for the alleyway. As Grimm neared it he could hear the sound of metal lightly being tapped and something rummaging around in something leading him to think it was just a animal looking for food. Once he was standing in the mouth of the alley he looked down it, peering into the darkness. He was in-between street lights and there were no lights in the alley making it pitch black. Already he was starting to get a bad vibe but he was sure he could handle whatever it was. He pulled the flashlight from his belt, click it on and held it in his right hand above his shoulder. He shined the wide cone of bright light around the alley till it landed on a group of overturned metal trashcans. Grimm walked into the alley nearing the trashcans light aimed squarely at them. As he neared movement catch his eye, it was a tail sticking out of a trashcan and it was wagging back and fought. He was going to get closer when his radio squawked sounding very loud in the quiet alley.

"Hey Grimm you alright?" Ramirez asked via radio. Still holding his flashlight with his right hand Grimm grabbed the mic that was clipped to his shoulder with his left.

"Yeah I fine," Grimm said leaning into the mic and taking his eyes off the trashcans. "It's just a dog looking for food."

"Alright man," Ramirez said. "Have a good night." Grimm looked back up sighing heavily, when he did he saw that the thing that was inside the trashcan had come out and was now standing in the alley looking at him. He could see that he was wrong and it was not a dog but some kind of fox looking Pokémon with gray and red fur that was standing on two legs. What he had took as a tail was actually part of a mane. It had scars along the right side of its muzzle and it's right eye looked cloudy indicating it had suffered some damage. He pulled a device from his belt and held it up pointing it at the Pokémon.

"What the fuck is that?" Grimm asked the device.

"A Zoroark," The device said in a robotic tone. "Species: illusion fox. Zoroark ca-" Grimm closed the device for all he wanted to know was what it was called. He didn't know much about Pokémon for he wasn't really into them when he was younger. He always preferred war and police shows to Pokémon. Grimm keyed is radio again.

"This is officer Adam Grimm," He said into the mic on his shoulder still pointing the light at the Zoroark who was remaining absolutely still. "I am near the intersection of 6th and Crestmore and need Pokémon Patrol to deal with a wild Pokémon."

"I am not a wild Pokémon," The Zoroark said in a clearly feminine tone shocking Grimm to the core.

"You can talk?" Grimm asked stunned almost dropping his flashlight.

"Yes," The Zoroark said clearly female. "And I'm not wild I have a trainer." Grimm stared at her unsure of what to say or do having been thrown through a loop. His radio squawking snapped him out of it.

"This is officer Grimm cancel that Pokémon Patrol request," Grimm said into his radio and then turning to face her. "You say you have a trainer?"

"Yes," She said nodding her head a single time.

"Well then where are they?" Grimm asked his eyes narrowing shinning his light around the alley before bringing it to rest back on her. "What are you doing out here by yourself at this hour?"

"I had to leave," She explained quickly. "I made him angry when I lost. I had to get away before he-" She stopped suddenly dropping her gaze to the street.

"Before he hurt you again?" Grimm asked his expression softening a bit.

"No," She said quickly. "He'd never hurt me on purpose. He just wants me to be as good as I should be is all. He hurts me because he loves me." Grimm's face changed to one of pity after hearing that. She sounded just like any woman in an abusive relationship.

"His 'love' do that?" Grimm asked pointing at her eye. She slowly nodded her head yes dropping her gaze again. He stared at her thinking he had to do something to help her, he was a cop for Christ's shake it was his job to do something. He had only been on the force for a week and already knew getting a Pokémon abuse charge to stick was nearly impossible. However no Pokémon he had come across had been able to talk and tell their side of the story before. But would a judge take the testimony of a Pokémon as actual evidence?

"Has he done anything else to you?" Grimm asked his voice gentle. She shook her head no but Grimm could tell she was lying as she stared at the ground. "Look I'm just trying to help." Grimm explained. "I want to make sure he doesn't hurt you or anyone else anymore. I need to know if he had done anything else to you. Left any other marks." She stared at the ground before speaking again.

"Sometimes," She started but stopped looking up and locking eyes with Grimm.

"Please I need to know," Grimm coaxed. "So I can help you."

"Sometimes," She said her left eye starting to water a bit. "He says I can show him that I do love him by mating with him. I tell him I don't want to but he says if I truly loved him and wanted to keep living in a warm place with warm food I would. Then if I still say no he just forces me to, so now I just let him. Have I not loved him enough?" She asked Grimm with pleading eyes. "Why does he still hurt me then?" Grimm had heard enough maybe this wouldn't hold up in court but at the very least it gave him probable cause to arrest the bastard and take him down to the police station. There he could bluff the bastard to give up his Pokémon to avoid jail time he would probably never get.

"Does he live around here?" Grimm asked her feeling nothing but pity for her. She nodded yes as she blinked away her tears. "Where?" Grimm asked. She point down the alleyway and Grimm shined his light in the direction the light landing on a closed wooden door. All of his instincts were telling him not to follow this unknown Pokémon down a dark narrow alley alone. He quickly pushed the thought aside for she needed his help, and beside if she did try anything(which he highly doubted she would) he was armed. Just to be safe he undid the safety snap on the belt that ran across his pistol's grip to keep it in the holster. "Lead the way I want to have a talk with him." She nodded and started moving down the alleyway Grimm moving behind her lighting the way.

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" She asked.

"No," Grimm said although he did want to smash the bastard's skull in with his nightstick. "I'm just going to talk to him." They made it to the door where she stood to the side as he squared up with it. "Police open up." Grimm said loudly using his flashlight to tap on the door. After several seconds of silence Grimm tried again. "Police!" He shouted this time pounding on the door. He stopped his ears cocked for any kind of sounds when he heard a muffled voice on the other side.

"You dumb bitch," The voice said followed closely by a sharp smack of meat hitting meat. There was a cry of pain. "I'll show you what happens when you lose." Then a second weaker voice was heard.

"No please it wasn't my fault," The second voice pleaded. Having heard enough to grant Grimm the power to invade the building without a warrant he drew his pistol and kicked the door in.

"POLICE OFFICER!" Grimm shouted as he rushed into the building holding his pistol in his right hand crossed with his left that held the flashlight. He was inside of a brightly lit living room and in the middle between a couch and TV was a tall man beating on another Zoroark who was sprawled out on the floor looking up at the man. Grimm rushed in meaning to shove the man off of it, but when he did he passed right through the man. He looked behind him just in time to see the man turn into a mist. In fact so did the Zoroark and the entire living room for that matter. Grimm was now standing in a pitch black room the only light source was his flashlight.

"What the hell?" Grimm muttered just before he started to turn in a slow circle trying to find the man, the other Zoroark or the Zoroark that lead him here. Suddenly something lashed out hitting him on the side of the face knocking him to the ground as he cried out in pain. When he hit the hard concrete ground he dropped both his pistol and flashlight. He swept his eyes around the room looking for his attacker and after not finding him his eyes landed on his flashlight. Grimm got to his feet and started to jog over to it when the lights snapped on blinding him. When his eyes adjusted to the overly bright lights he looked around. He wasn't in a living room but an empty warehouse. "What the fuck?" He muttered again when he remembered: Zoroark an illusion fox. Was that what it was? Grimm thought, an illusion? He didn't know and couldn't see the Zoroark, couldn't find her anywhere but what he did find was his pistol lying on the floor nearby.

Grimm started to run over to it to pick it up when something glowing flew out of nowhere and hit him in the chest. He was knocked back several feet landing hard in a heap the wind knocked out of him. As he tried to get to his knees he felt something warm and slick on the right side of his face and brought a hand up to touch it. When he pulled it away his entire hand was red with his own blood. When he looked back up he saw the Zoroark that brought him here. He couldn't help but notice that her right claw was wet with blood as she was joined by another Pokémon. This one also walked on two legs, looked more dog like having blue, black and yellowish fur. It had a spike sticking out of its chest and like the Zoroark it showed signs of abuse. It was its left ear that was damaged, a chuck missing out of it and the fur was off colored around it.

"What were you thinking bringing him here?" The Lucario demanded, also in a feminine tone, of the Zoroark. Both stood in front of Grimm and were slowly making their way over to him standing between him and his fallen pistol. "You know what she's going to do when she finds out?"

"That you brought a cop here to our hideout?" A third feminine voice asked causing the Zoroark and Lucario to jump and Grimm to whip around. Walking towards them was yet another Pokémon. This one much taller than other two and unlike them Grimm could tell this one was female without her talking. She was slender and had slight feminine curved hips that were covered in red and white fur with yellow fur around her feet. "Well explain yourself." The Blaziken demanded from the Zoroark.

"I was trying to find something to eat," The Zoroark explained. "When he." She pointed at Grimm as he still knelt keeping a hand pressed to his bleeding face. "Stumbled into the alley."

"And you thought it was a wise decision to bring a police officer here?" The Blaziken demanded crossing her arms.

"Well it's been awhile since...well you know," The Zoroark explained dropping her gaze. "So I brought him here thinking maybe we could...you know...use him."

"You lured him here with that?" Blaziken asked both shock and disgust on her face. "Humans they're all the same, even the ones that are supposed to up hold their laws. He doesn't deserve it."

"No I didn't lure him here with that," The Zoroark said moving so she was standing between the Blaziken and Grimm. "He was going to call the Pokémon Patrol so I told him I had a trainer. He asked if he did this." She pointed to her scars. "I told him he did and that's why he followed me. He just wanted to help me...us."

"Is this true human?" The Blaziken asked narrowing her gaze at Grimm.

"Yes," Grimm said getting to his feet. "I can see that your trainers have abused you and have done... other things." Grimm said sweeping his eyes to look at the Zoroark's bad eye and Lucario's damaged ear. "I can help you get your trainers arrested and find you better ones if you wish. Of course it will be easier if you all had marks of their abuse."

"Will this suffice?" Blaziken asked turning around presenting her back to Grimm. He couldn't help but hiss in pain himself as he saw the long deep scars that were clearly caused by a whip or other like device.

"Yes," Grimm said. "With those marks and because you can speak and testify I'm positive I can get you taken away from your abusive trainers and get them at least _some_ jail time. I'll even over look the fact you attacked me, I can understand why you did it and why you don't trust humans. But please understand I am just trying to help and I really do care about your safety." The Blaziken's stare turned cold and it caused a shiver to run down Grimm's spine.

"Does he speak the truth?" Blaziken asked looking at Lucario.

"He does," She explained her bad ear twitching. "His aura remains pure and uncorrupted as he speaks. He really is just trying to help us." Blaziken grunted a single time before speaking again.

"I do not distrust humans," Blaziken explained. "I hate them. As for our 'trainers' we have already taken care of them long ago." A twisted grin came to Blaziken's beak then, in fact both Lucario and Zoroark had similar smiles. This caused Grimm to get a very bad feeling in his stomach and his blood to turn to ice. Grimm made a snap decision quickly keying his radio and turning his head to shout into his mic.

"Officer needs assista-" Grimm started to shout into his radio when another aura blast from the Lucario hit him knocking him back several feet. Grimm landed hard on the ground and rolled head over heels a single time before coming to rest painfully on his back. He was knocked back so hard his shoes were knocked off. He keyed his radio to try again not bothering to get to his feet when a second blast hit him, painfully sliding him across the floor. When Grimm came to a stop he lay still, pain slowly washing over his body as he tried to think of something. There was a sharp metallic _click-crack _that echoed around the large empty space. He lifted his head up knowing exactly what that sound was. It was the slide on his pistol being pulled halfway back so someone could observe the round in the chamber before they let it snap forward again. His pistol was now in the Blaziken's hands and aimed at Grimm with a steady hand. This sacred him for she seemed to know her way around a pistol as if she had used one before.

"Get on your feet," Blaziken ordered motioning with his pistol. Grimm had to roll over to all fours to painfully push himself up but he managed to get to his feet holding his side. "Remove your belt, dropping it at your feet and step away from it walking towards us." Grimm slowly took off his equipment belt letting it clatter to the floor before he started to slowly walk towards the three Pokémon. They let him get within a few feet before Blaziken held up her hand telling him to stop. "Take off your Kevlar vest now." His eyes widened as he started to unbutton his uniform top she knew way too much and seemed to have done this at least once before. Once his shirt was off he undid the straps on his bullet proof vest before he tossed it to the ground locking eyes with the Blaziken.

"What do you want from me?" Grimm demanded no waver or fear in his voice.

"For years we had to put up with unspeakable abuses and sexual acts of our male trainers," Blaziken explained still keeping Grimm's pistol trained on him. "I was the first to strike back and free myself of his tourney. I later met Lucario and Zoroark and convinced them to do the same. Now we move through the cities and towns where ever there are trainers abusing Pokémon. We lure them with promises of the one thing no male can resist. We have needs as well and sometimes actually give it to them but on our terms. Either way once we have used them, like they used us, we take care of them to make sure they never hurt any Pokémon again."

"But you are different," Lucario said her ears laying flat on her head. "You truly wanted to help us and for that I thank you. Before I took care of my trainer myself I tried the police but they did little more than pay him a visit and asked a couple of pointless questions."

"For that you deserve a reward," Zoroark said. "From each of us."

"What are you getting a-" Grimm started to say but was tackled by the Zoroark. Grimm fell landing on his back knocking the wind from him as the Zoroark landed on top of him. Before he could even start to recover she started to rapidly lick his face and neck. "Whoa easy," Grimm said as he couldn't help but chuckle as it tickled. She started to lick the injured side of his face and it stung a little. When she reached his ear he felt her tongue work its way inside just as one of her claws brushed his groin. "Hey watch it." Grimm said with an uneasy chuckle as he tried to lightly push her off. She wasn't having any of it however as she pushed herself closer to him, licking his ear. She then started to rub his groin in a circular motion as she did so. "Hey stop it." Grimm said his eyes narrow and voice deadly serious then. The Zoroark started to lick his lips then as her other claw went to his belt and started to loosen it.

"I said stop it," Grimm said starting to wiggle trying to push her off of him. She didn't let him in fact when he opened his mouth to speak she pressed hers over his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Grimm who felt extremely uncomfortable and even a little fear had decided he had, had enough. He tucked a leg in and used it to kick her in the stomach throwing her off of him. She landed not very far away with a startled yelp as Grimm got to his feet. "I said stop." Grimm said as he wiped his mouth. "That was...is wrong." He then looked at the Blaziken who still had his pistol aimed at him. He then remembered he was at their mercy. He raised his hands.

"What do you want?" Grimm asked his stare just as cold as Blaziken's.

"We want what our trainers wanted from us," The Lucario answered a seductive smile touching her lips.

"What?" Grimm asked shocked. "You mean...to have...with you...all of you?" He stammered in awe. "No. No way. I mean I don't even know any of you. We're not even the same species."

"It matters not," Zoroark said simply. "We will take what we want by force then. Like our trainers did."

"In fact," Blaziken said her own seductive smile replacing the twisted grin which scared Grimm even more. "We actually prefer it this way." The three started to advance on him Blaziken still holding his pistol.

"Hey just think about what you're doing," Grimm said holding up his hands and starting to slowly back up. "I'm a police officer. You won't get away with this."

"Oh but we will," Zoroark said her eye's gleaming with lust. "We have many times before."

"And beside," Lucario said circling around Grimm to come at him from the side. "Isn't this what being a police officer is all about? Saving the damsel in distress and getting a 'reward'?"

"No," Grimm started to explain turning to face the Lucario taking his gaze away from Blaziken and Zoroark. That's when Zoroark rushed him again but from the side knocking him to the ground again. He immediately started to struggle trying to push her off of him as she licked his face. He tried to push her off but she was stronger than he was, and he was already hurting due to those aura blasts. She leaned in and started to lick his ear again.

"Go ahead and fight it," She whispered heatedly. "It's better when you do." With that she kissed him forcefully on the lips again her tongue slipping inside of his mouth as her claw rubbed his groin through his pants. She then loosened his belt, finishing what she started earlier, and pulled his pants off, to see that he wasn't wearing underwear. "Naughty, naughty." Zoroark remarked as she licked down his stomach. Grimm blushed ever so slightly, he choose not to wear underwear, one it was a habit and two it just got so hot in the summer time that it made things too sticky down there. As she moved down his body Grimm felt her weight shift and thought he could throw her off of him again. Before he could however he felt someone standing over him and looked up to see it was Blaziken now aiming the pistol straight at his forehead causing him to be still. He was about to try and reason with them again when Zoroark had reached his groin.

He gasped as he felt a smooth, moist, silky surface start at the base of his balls, move up his shaft picking it up slightly reaching the tip where it stopped allowing it to flop back down. She did it again but this time when she reached the tip it didn't flop back down completely as it grew a little stiffer. Then when she gave it a third long and slow lick it was halfway erect.

"Stop it," Grimm growled. "Or I'll ahh." She had just placed her mouth over it rapidly running her tongue in circles around the tip and length. He wanted to reach up and shove her head off of his member but he didn't want her to bite down and not to mention he still had a gun to his head. Once his member had a good coating of her saliva she closed her lips around it and lightly sucked on it. Grimm had never felt more helpless in his life then he did then, everything about it was so wrong. Yet despite all that he felt himself growing inside of her mouth, maybe they were right, all males were the same deep down. No matter how honorable or outstanding he tried to be on the surface he was just a pervert deep down. This thought caused a hopelessness to wash over him and to hate himself now wishing they would just kill him when they were done.

"Ahhh." Grimm gasped as she slowly pushed her head down taking all of him into her mouth her nose touching his stomach. She then slowly moved her head back up stopping just before the tip was pulled out moving her tongue in circles. She then slid her mouth back down to his base before pulling up slowly sucking as she did so. She started to increase her pace causing Grimm to grunt as he started to feel something build within him. When she pulled back the latest time she removed her mouth completely his penis covered in her saliva a thin trail connected her mouth with the tip of it. She looked up at him with a seductive gaze as she gently touched it causing him to involuntary shiver.

"My, my, my," Zoroark said huskily as she slowly started to stroke it. "Look how hard you are. You're actually enjoying this aren't you?"

"No," Grimm said lifting his head to look her in the eye. A lust filled smile came to her lips as she stood up squatting on her hunches over his fully erect manhood.

"You say one thing," She said as she used a claw to position his member so the tip of it was just inside of her. "But your body says another."

"Please you don't hav- ahhh ha ha haaah ah ah ahhh," Grimm said as she slowly slid down him so half of him was inside of her. She then started to circle her hips causing him to gasp again as she let out a single soft moan. Grimm clenched his fists as it was all he could do to keep from crying out as she slid down him more. Soon he was buried up to the hilt inside of her and he hated to admit it but it felt rather pleasant. She was warm, soft and tight but not too tight, then her soft fur felt nice on his hips and legs. She started to slowly bounce then, her butt smacking against his thighs as she rolled her head back and moaned. He clenched his mouth shut as tight as he could as not to make a sound. He didn't want to enjoy this, wasn't enjoying this but part of him knew he was for he felt it building inside of him again. "Ahhh ha ah ahh." Grimm cried out despite himself as she hilted him again and slowly circled her hips again.

"You like that?" She asked her voice dripping with lust.

"No," Grimm growled though clinched teeth. "I don't...don't like...I don't likeanyofthis." He managed to get out before he could moan again.

"I think you do," She said innocently still circling her hips with him buried inside of her. "I think you just don't _want_ to like it." She placed her claws on his stomach and slowly slid them up moving along his chest to grip his shoulders. "Because if you did you would be just as sick and perverted as those trainers you hate so much." She then leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." With that she started to bounce her hips at her new angle at a fevered pace. Grimm couldn't help himself he gasped again as it felt much better than before plus her soft body was pressed tightly against him.

"Ah this feels so wonderful." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. "Ah oh you're gonna...gonna make me..ah make me cum." She moaned somehow going even faster as she clung even tighter to Grimm. With a loud moan she came her walls clamping down on his member as she gripped him _even _tighter. As she came she slammed her hips down as far as she could as she grinded them back and forth rubbing her hips against him. He could feel something moist and sticky on his stomach and thighs and gritted his teeth again to keep from moaning as her wall pulsated and pulled at his member. Zoroark was right about why he didn't want this, however deep down he took a certain satisfaction in making her cum and he hated himself for it. She bent back to look Grimm in the eyes before she kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you." She whispered seductively.

She let go of him then and stood up slowly, Grimm's still erect penis finally removed from her. She walked a short distance away, sat down and started to lick herself, to clean herself off. Grimm tilted his head back to see Blaziken still sanding over him holding his pistol aiming it at his head. When he looked back he saw that Lucario was now standing near him. Grimm saw the lustful smile on her face and sighed deeply causing her smile to change to a half frown.

"This is only fair," Lucario explained her ears flicking. "Zoroark got a turn so now _I_ get one. But first." She stood over Grimm's face and then slowly knelt placing a knee on either side of Grimm's head as he still lay on the floor. Her slit was just inches from his face and she then reached out grabbing Grimm behind his head and shoved his face into her dripping womanhood. His nose was just above it while his lips were actually touching it but he remained completely still refusing to do anything. She started to grind her slit into his face impatiently her juices rubbing off onto Grimm's face. "I will not release you till you do it." She half said half moaned. He could breath but he was having trouble and her fur was making his face very warm, he wanted nothing more than for her to let go of him. So with that in mind he reluctantly stuck his tongue inside of her causing her to moan rather loudly. He didn't want to admit it but she wasn't horrible tasting and her smooth soft slit felt pleasant on his tongue. He started to lick faster as she pulled his head tighter against her moaning every once in awhile.

"You've, You've done this...before," Lucario moaned happily. Well yeah, Grimm thought but never with a Pokémon. He tried not to think about that only at the task at hand which was getting her to release him. As he moved his tongue she had started to grind her hips against his face, her soft fur rubbing against his flushed face. He then found her clit and gave it a few flicks with his tongue. He could actually feel her shutter when he did that so he started to lick it furiously. "AH YES!" She cried out suddenly almost causing Grimm to stop. "You shall...get your... reward soon!" What the hell does she mean? Grimm thought just before she came a rush of liquid flowing out of her. Grimm clamped his mouth shut to keep them from getting into it, accidently biting her a little which caused her to shutter again. She let go of him and sat back sitting on his chest panting heavily. His head now free Grimm turned to the side and spat some of her juices that had gotten in his mouth out.

"Are you ready for the best part?" She asked using one of her paws to draw small circles on his chest.

"Please," Grimm almost bagged. "Let me go." He couldn't believe that he was reduced to begging. Nor could he believe how helpless and worthless he felt which only added to the hate he was already feeling for himself.

"Not till I've had my fun," Lucario said seductively sliding back so her back was touching Grimm shamefully stiff member. She lifted her hips up, wiggled them a bit in the air and then brought them down on his erection sighing as she did so. Bracing her paws on his stomach she used her legs to push herself up and then gently slide back down. "Ah...you feel truly...amazing." She moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. As she rode him the helplessness that had over taken Grimm when this had started was slowly replaced by a dull anger. That itself turned into heated anger as the pity he still felt for them(despite what they were doing to him then) for what their trainers had done disappeared. How dare they do this, Grimm thought, all I wanted to do was help them. I trusted them, gave them the benefit of the doubt and they take advantage of me like this? Well damn them, damn them all! He reached out and grabbed Lucario's hips.

"What are yo-?" She started to asked her eyes flying open when he thrust up forcefully into her. She let out a loud long moan then. Grimm's blank expression changed to a sneer as he started to thrust into her. His thrusts increased in speed each time till he was going as fast as he could go and as fully as he could. Her tongue hung out the side of her maw as her eyes rolled back slightly as she panted.

"Is this what you fucking want?" Grimm growled. "Is this what you like?"

"YES!" She cried loudly and happily. Keeping himself inside of her he used what little strength he had left to move to a sitting position and then to a kneeling one. He placed Lucario's legs around his waist as he held her by the hips.

"Then fucking take it!" Grimm growled as he started to really lay into her. Going even faster than before as he let all off his anger and pent up aggression enter the action. She loved it though moaning loudly as she arched her back placing her shoulders on the floor. Although shameful, even in his fury induced crazed state, he could feel he was getting close to finishing. "I'll show you!" Grimm still growled as he gritted his teeth and shoved himself more forcefully into her.

"YES! YES! Show me!" Lucario screamed in ecstasy. "Teach me a lesson! MAKE ME YOURS!" The fact that she was actually enjoying it this much only angered him more.

"I've got a fucking lesson for ya!" Grimm said as he hilted himself forcefully into her. With a yell of furry and disgust for himself he came inside of her. As he did she let out her own shriek as she came as well her walls closing around his penis as it still ejaculated into her, milking him trying to get more out of him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm rocked her. He pulled himself out of her and flopped back down on his back exhausted panting heavily. He felt someone standing over him and looked over to see it was Lucario a mixture of his and her juices still running down her thighs. She knelt down and kissed him sweetly like Zoroark had.

"Thank you," She whispered softly in his ear. She then stepped back and sat next to Zoroark as she started to lick herself clean as well. Grimm lay on his back breathing heavily feeling a dull burn in his back, stomach, and thighs. He knew if he tried to run or make any quick or hostile movements one or all of his sore muscles would fail him. But at least he was done, he thought grimly for there was no way the Blaziken would want to do anything with him for how much she seemed to hate humans. He tilted his head back to look at her as she placed his pistol on the ground and used a foot to kick it across the floor. He watched it slide away a look of despair on his face. She then reached down, grabbed his throat and hauled him to his feet.

"You better kill me," Grimm croaked weakly. "If you don't I will find you and I will make you pay for this." She didn't say anything just looked at him with that cold gaze of hers. Then still holding him by the throat ran across the warehouse slamming his back against the wall. "Ohft." Grimm said as the air was forced to leave his lungs. He didn't stop looking her in the eyes though as she stared at him.

"But if I kill you I don't get _my _turn," She said lustfully. Grimm's jaw dropped there was no way she wanted to do that to. Before he could respond she was kissing him forcefully her hard and sharp beak mashed against his lips. She held it there her tongue forcing its way in as he was starting to run out of air and beginning to panic. Then to make matters worse her tongue was hot. Not just warm but actually hot to the point where it was noticeable inside of Grimm's mouth. At the very last second she pulled back allowing him to gasp a quick gulp of air. He didn't have time to exhale as she punched him in the gut forcing the air out of his lungs again. She then threw him forcefully back to the ground. She pounced on him then sitting on his chest and started to forcefully kiss him again her overly warm tongue exploring his mouth again. It was clear to him she liked things rough and knew he was in for the worst time yet. She broke the kiss again as she looked into his slightly fearful eyes with her lust filled ones. She smiled evilly before bending down to whisper in his ear.

"Aren't you going to read me my rights?" She whispered seductively. She then moved back so her moist womanhood was on top of his limp penis. She started to gently rub it with her slit spreading her juices over his member. She was tall enough to bend down and lick the side of his neck as she rubbed herself wantonly against him. Like her tongue that was lapping at the side of his neck an usual amount of heat was emanating from her slit as she rubbed it on his limp penis. Under different circumstances he probably would have founds it pleasant.

"You're nothing but hypocrites," Grimm said through clenched teeth to keep from moaning. "Your trainers raped you and now you rape humans. You're just as bad as them."

"Shhh," She said leaning back slightly to look him in the eyes and touching a finger to his lips. "You're the only human we have actually raped. All the others did it willingly, of course they are no longer living but we never raped them."

"You're still fucking hypocrites," Grimm growled. "I'll make sure each of you does time for this. I don't care if-" Blaziken slapped him across the face, hard hitting his already injured side causing him to hiss in pain.

"I said silence!" She said a fire burning behind her eyes her gaze cold. A lustful smile came to her face again. "This is going to happen if you want it to or not. How much I hurt you depends on you. My advice: just make peace with it." He considered doing just that but then he decided he had to fight back to not give up but he was just so exhausted and his body ached. Blaziken lifted her hips up allowing his now erect member to pop up it seemed the almost gentle manor of which she had been rubbing it and the heat was enough to cause it to harden again. "I think your dick is a hypocrite with how hard it is despite that you say you don't want this." He was about to say something when she leaned forward again to lick at his neck again. When she did so she also shifted her hips so just the tip of his member was pressed against her slick lips.

She start to gently rock her hips rubbing the head of his penis with her lips as she smeared more of her juices on it. Then without warning she leaned back and slammed herself on to him hilted herself in the first go. "Ahh its been much too long." She moaned as Grimm gritted his teeth. Inside of her warm and slick, but like her tongue it was much warmer then normal. It was almost too warm as she started to ride him roughly her insides pulling at him trying to draw him deeper in. He was right and she was riding and grinding him very forcefully as she slammed her hips down each time. This caused her to hit his thighs rather hard where it was causing him pain that he was also starting to feel in his lower back as it was forced to hit the unyielding floor. He was just so exhausted he just let her do it, all the fight had left his body after Lucairo.

While keeping him inside of her she suddenly spun around so he could see her back. Grimm was unable to suppress his moan when she did that, the mixture of pleasure and pain strangely amazing. She started to slam her hips against his again as she tilted her head back and panted. Part of him wanted to trust up in to her that half saying so he could get this over quicker. The other half of his mind telling him because it would feel even better. He hated that he had that thought he also hated how he was so focused on what she was doing and how she felt. How warm it was and how soft it was inside of her. Her walls were almost a perfect fit on his member and felt good despite how much she was hurting him and how much he wanted it not to. Figuring he was already dead and his morals stained and forever taken he decided to go along with it just to end it sooner. With a grunt of disgust he thrust up into her causing her to moan loudly. She spun around again.

"I thought you hated this," She said lustfully. "Now who's the hypocrite?"

"Shut the fuck up," Grimm growled as he reached out and grabbed her hips. "Do you want this or not?" He asked thrusting up into her a single time again.

"Yes," She moaned as she reached down and grabbed him behind the shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position. She then pulled him so his face was nestled tightly into her chest. She moved so she was sitting on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to thrust up into her. She moaned loudly as he started to circle his hips as he increased his thrusting. She moaned again as she hugged him tighter. "Just give in...there's no...need for you not to...enjoy this." Blaziken panted. He tried to say something but his head was still pressed tightly against her chest and all that came out was muffled words. She realized this and pushed him back a little to allow him to speak.

"I don't enjoy this," Grimm growled still thrusting, that was a half lie. "I just want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"That still doesn't mean...you can't enjoy this," She moaned as she circled her hips as well.

"Yes it does," Grimm said through clenched teeth. "I hate you all for doing this and I will always hate you. No matter what you might think."

"Maybe you...really are...a noble human," Blaziken panted and then with a lustful smile. "I bet I can still make you cum." She whispered seductively in his ear. With that she squeezed something that made her feel tighter, her walls greedily gripping at his penis as she leaned backed and arched her back allowing him to go deeper.

"Ah god," Grimm moaned in spite of himself hating himself for it.

"That feel good?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No," Grimm flat out lied as he clenched his teeth again. Taking that as a challenge she pushed her hips so he went as deep as possible as she grinded her hips against his. He was unable to help himself as he moaned again.

"Cum for me my little hypocrite," She said seductively eyes full of lust.

"No," Grimm said as he start to struggle again trying to push her off of him. He had to for he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. She could feel this as well with the way his member twitched inside of her.

"Fighting only makes it better," She said forcefully grabbing him and pulling him into a seating position again. She started to ride him again forcefully as she rolled her head back and panted clinching him tightly. He tried to hold back but it was a useless thing to attempt.

"God damn it," Grimm growled just before he came shooting up into her.

"I feel it rushing inside me," Blaziken moaned in delight. "And it feels, feels so wonderful." She then let out a loud moan as she came herself her fluids pushing his out of her and onto his thighs. As she rode the wave of pleasure she raked her nail up his back drawing blood and causing him to hiss in pain as more of his seed spilled into her. Grimm was now completely exhausted as he flopped back and closed his eyes about to pass out. He was snapped back to reality when she got off of him. His and hers fluids flowing out of her as she stood.

"Just kill me already," Grimm managed weakly unable to get off the floor.

"I think not Officer Grimm," Blaziken said reading the name on his badge as she picked up his shirt. "That would be too easy. You hate yourself right now and for a long time you well. I will leave you alive so you may feel only a fraction of the pain we felt for so long. Then maybe you will understand why we do what we do." She started to walk towards the door.

"Thanks for the unforgettable night," Lucario said as she walked pass him her ear twitching. Next came Zoroark and she knelt down next to him, as Grimm was still unable to move his body that was racked with pain and exhaustion.

"I wish things could have been different," She whispered in his ear as she nuzzled the side of his face with hers. After that she got up and walked out of the building as well leaving Grimm naked, bleeding, broken and alone. He had never felt more unless, used, worthless and disgusted for himself in his entire life then he did at that very moment. He rolled over onto his stomach and slowly crawled over to where his pants lay and pulled them on still laying on the floor. He then slowly crawled it over to his belt and picked up his radio and keyed it.

"Officer down," Grimm said weakly into his radio. "Location: a warehouse off an alleyway near the interaction of 6th street and Crestmore Parkway. Officer was victim of gang violence EMS needed. Suspects have fled the scene on foot. Suspects are three Pokémon one a Zoroark." Here Grimm stopped for he realized he didn't know what the others were. "One is a bipedal roughly 4 feet in height. Blue fur on arms and legs with black fur on the feet and hands. Yellow fur on torso and back with a spike on the chest. The last suspect is also a bipedal Pokémon roughly 6 feet in height. Red fur with yellow fur near the feet and white fur near the head." With his report complete Grimm flopped onto his back again letting the radio slip from his grasp. He could hear sirens start to wail in the distance and wondered who would reach him first, back up units or the EMTs? He hoped it was the EMTs just before he passed out.

Grimm awoke sitting bolt upright in his bed covered in a cold sweat rubbing his face. He knew then he should have drank the whiskey for he never dreamed when he did. That was his dream every night since that night two years ago. The Pokémon were never caught and he had a feeling that was a reason they still hunt his nightmares. Grimm looked at the clock, it was five in the afternoon he had gotten seven hours asleep and figured that was enough. He stood up and headed for the bathroom hoping a shower would take the edge off the nightmare.


	3. Eris

**The next day after the nightmare**

Grimm was walking down the street already wearing his uniform heading for the police station. He was already in a bad mood because of the nightmare he had yesterday and the fact there was nothing for him to do but sit on his ass, watch TV and fiddle with his hobby. Now he was heading back to work to get a new partner and a Pokémon at that. It was all of these factors that put Grimm in a very foul mood. This was evident by the scowl that was on his face and the way his hands were balled into fists as he walked. Every time he passed a trainer and if their Pokémon was out his scowl would deepen. That's when he passed a trainer who was walking with his Lucario. Grimm eyed the Lucario's left ear and after seeing no damage he walked on. As he passed the trainer he smiled at Grimm and waved. Grimm only scowled back as he clenched his hands into tighter fist.

"Come on motherfucker," Grimm growled under his breath. "Give me a fuckin' reason. Any reason to slam your ass to the pavement."

"Morning," The young trainer said as he neared Grimm. Meanwhile the Lucario twitched his ear in greeting as his lips twisted into a grin.

"Morning," Grimm grunted as he walked past trainer and Pokémon disappointed he didn't get to take either of them to the pavement. He managed to make it to the police station without beating anyone up. He nodded to the officer sitting behind the front desk just before he started up the stairs. He was about to head to the briefing room to get the morning briefing when Captain Walker gapped his arm.

"Please come step into my office Officer Grimm," Walker said. Grimm followed him into his corner office as he shut the door. As Grimm walked in the office he took in the usual sights. Large oak desk covered in files and a computer pictures hanging behind it. Two chairs in front and a Pokémon sitting beside the desk. It was dog like with shiny black fur with brown fur on its underbelly and along its snot. It had sliverish horns on its head, sliverish bands around its ankles and down its back. It had a white collar looking band around its neck and a long thin tail with a point at the end of it. Its muscles were well toned and strong looking even under its fur clearly built for speed and power. This must be a Houndoom, Grimm thought my new 'partner'. What was unsettling to him was the way it sat motionless like a statue just looking at him.

"Take a seat officer," Walker said sitting down behind his desk the Houndoom still not moving.

"Thank you sir," Grimm said eyeing the Pokémon suspiciously. "But I prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself officer," Walker said leaning back in his chair as he pressed his finger tips together. "I trust Officer Ramirez brought you up to speed."

"He did sir," Grimm said glancing at the Houndoom that still hadn't moved.

"Well I would like you to meet your new partner," Walker said pointing at the Pokémon. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." The Houndoom stepped out to the middle of the floor, Grimm watched the muscles in its shoulder ripple as it walked it looked powerful. It stopped in the middle of the floor standing directly in front of Grimm and bowed gracefully. "Now I understand how you feel about Pokémon." Walker said as Grimm almost but not quite glared at the Houndoom. "Officer Ramirez was very clear on that point but it's not up to me." He said pressing his finger tips to his chest. "This decision was made at the very top and you know how stubborn she can be. It boils down to this, you can accept this transfer or you can hand in your papers." Grimm stood in silence as he would glare at the canine Pokémon and to lock eyes with Walker who stared at him expectantly.

"Does he have a name?" Grimm asked finally speaking as Walker smiled a little smugly.

"Yes _she _does," Walker said seeming pleased that Grimm was starting to come around. Great, Grimm thought not only do I get a Pokémon but a female at that. "Her name is Eris."

"Dog of war sir?" Grimm asked catching the joke right away. "So when do I start my training with her?" When dog handlers got their dogs they spent months training with each other gaining each other's trust.

"There's a reason we started using Pokémon over conventional canines," Walker explained still with that smug smile. "She's already trained with all the usual commands you should be familiar with. All you have to do is capture her and she'll listen to you without question."

"Hasn't she already been captured?" Grimm asked confused a little.

"Not yet," Walker explained. "She was born from a captured Houndoom and trained as a police canine till she evolved into a Houndoom herself. Now all you have to do is capture her."

"I see," Grimm said. "So is she a attack dog, drug dog, tracker or bomb dog?"

"All of the above," Walker said with a smile finally getting rid of that smug one. "Her sense of smell is also way above a bloodhound's. Oh and don't worry about her abilities and powers. She has been extensively trained to use only conventional take down techniques. So do you have any other questions officer?"

"No sir I do not," Grimm said eyeing Eris as she sat motionless in the center of the room staring at him.

"Excellent," Walker said opening a desk drawer and pulling something out before getting to his feet now holding a Pokéball in his hand. He walked around the desk and stood next to Grimm "Here you go." Walker placed the Pokéball into Grimm's hand. He held it in his hand as he shifted his weight awkwardly as Walker and Eris stared at him expectantly.

"Uhm sir," Grimm said sheepishly. "I don't know what to do with this." Walker smiled at first when he thought it was a joke but the look in Grimm's eyes said it wasn't and Walker's smile faded.

"You throw it son," Walker said not believing he had met someone that knew so little about Pokémon that he didn't know how a Pokéball worked. Grimm looked at the object in his hand turning it over a few time. He threw the Pokéball under handed at Eris and it landed with a thunk in front of her a little short. All three stared at the ball as it sat there doing nothing as embarrassment over took Grimm who rubbed the back of his head. It was Eris who saved him the shameful task of having to go and pick it up and try again. She walked up and nudged it with her noise. The Pokéball opened releasing a brilliant light that briefly blinded the two humans. When it disappeared so had Eris and a red light glowed on the Pokéball. It jiggled just once before it clicked and the light went out. Walker walked over and picked it up.

"She's all yours son," Walker said handing the ball to Grimm. "Your patrol starts in an hour." With that he ushered Grimm out of his office and shut the door behind him. He was left standing outside the captain's officer staring at the Pokéball questions swarming around his head. How comfortable is it inside of there? Does she shrink or turned into gas or some shit like that? How long can she stay in there? Is air a factor and if so how much does she have? What happens if she has to go to the bathroom? Can she get hungry or thirsty while she's in there? How the hell do I get her out?

Suddenly realizing he was just standing in the middle of the police station staring at a Pokéball and a lot of other officers were staring at him. With an awkward cough he looked at his watch and saw he had missed the morning briefing. He walked up to the crock board right outside the briefing room and looked at his posted patrol route. After committing it to memory he started walking towards the stairs heading for the parking lot still holding the ball. He walked to his parking spot and looked at his first squad car. It was black and white but with a big K9 painted on the side and the number 26 painted on the trunk.

Grimm got in behind the wheel feeling weird to be the driver instead of the passenger seat. He seat the Pokéball next to him in the passenger seat unsure of what to do with it. He put his keys into the initiation and was about to start the engine when a loud knocking on his window startled him and cause him to jerk in his seat. He looked over and saw it was Ramirez standing outside grinning ear to ear. Smiling himself Grimm rolled down the window.

"How's it going buddy?" Ramirez asked. "Missed you at the morning brief."

"Yeah Captain Walker wanted to speak with me," Grimm explained his smile fading a little bit.

"That mean you get your new partner yet?" Ramirez asked his own smile fading as well.

"Yep," Grimm said pointing at the Pokéball in the front seat. "We're about to head out on patrol."

"Well I don't want to keep you," Ramirez said backing away and starting to turn around not wanting to ask the question.

"Hey," Grimm called after him causing him to turn around. "How do I let it out of the ball?" Ramirez chuckled and then shook his head.

"Just push the center button man," Ramirez walking away. "Stay safe out there."

"Thanks, will do," Grimm called after him as he rolled up the window. He then picked up the Pokéball and placed it in the back seat. He then pressed the button causing the bright light to appear again and when it disappear Eris was sitting in the back seat like a statute. It still creeped him out. He turned around and started to engine as he glance in the rearview mirror. "Ready to go?" Grimm asked and to his surprise she nodded before returning to her statute like stance. "Well all right then." Grimm said as he eased the car out of the parking lot and into the street officially starting their patrol. It was shaping up to be a pretty uneventful day since the only calls he got were either too far away or someone else had responded to. Now he sat parked in the parking lot of burger joint eating a greasy double cheese burger. Eris had remained completely still and silent the entire time. Expect when he checked on her using the rearview as he took a bite he saw her eyes flick to his burger. That's when he realized he hadn't feed her all day.

"You hungry?" Grimm asked bits of food falling from his mouth. She nodded yes she was, he was at first surprised she could understand him then quickly realized how stupid it was to be surprised. Of course she could understand him, Grimm thought, how else would trainers be able to communicate with their Pokémon during battles? Grimm felt slightly guilty and a little shame over take him. Here he was pigging out and she was probably starving but so well trained and disciplined she wasn't whining, didn't even whimper. Taking one more large bit of his burger he set it down in the styrofoam box in the passenger seat. Still chewing he started the car and pulled out into the street. A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of a Pokémart. He turned the car off and got out but before he closed the door he turned to look at Eris. "Stay here I'll be right back." She just nodded and remained sitting perfectly still.

Grimm walked up to the Pokémart the sliding door automatically opening for him and a soft chime was heard as he walked in.

"Good afternoon officer," The Man behind the front counter said cheerfully. "Can I help you find anything?"

"Yes actually," Grimm said walking up to the counter. "I need some food for a Pokémon."

"Well you came to the right place," The Man said with a warm smile. "What kind do you need?"

"Well that's the thing," Grimm said with a half smile. "I don't really know much about Pokémon in fact this is the first one I have ever taken care of so I was hoping you could help me."

"Certainly," The Man said still smiling. "Be happy to. What kind is it?"

"Oh," Grimm said relieved. "It's a dog type...thing." The cashier's smile faded a little bit.

"I mean what's its type," The Man explained and after seeing the uncertainly in Grimm's eyes tried to explain it a little more. "You know: Grass type, fire type, dark, physic, fighting. Sometimes they have more than one."

"Uh," Grimm said he didn't even know Pokémon had types yet alone what Eris's was.

"Well what kind of Pokémon do you have?" The man asked.

"Uhm," Grimm said again his face flushing ever so slightly since he couldn't remember what kind of Pokémon Eris was. "Ok she's a dog thing and looks like a Hellhound."

"What?" The Man asked the smile gone from his face. "What is a Hellhound?"

"Yeah," Grimm said sheepishly. "You know a Hellhound sent to collect the souls of people that had made deals and it's time to pay up." The man just stared at Grimm unsure of what to say. "I'm pretty sure that's what she is. I mean she's a dog with mostly black fur with a little brown. Got whitish, silverish horns on her head and bands around her chest and a devil's tail. You know one of the long really thin ones with a arrow on the end of it."

"OHHHH," The Man said when he had his moment of clarity. "You mean a Houndoom."

"Yeah that's the one," Grimm said quickly when he recognized the name. "I need food for a Houndoom."

"That's a dark fire type," The Man said cheerfully.

"Riiiggghhttt," Grimm said. "Either way I need food for a Houndoom and a bowl or whatever it is they eat out of."

"Alright I'll get that for you," The Man said turning around and walking around the counter. "You just wait right here." Grimm nodded as the man walked away to go get his food. As the man looked for the food Grimm drummed his fingers on the counter and looked at the different items for sale on the counter. His eyes played across a small rack that had different books, one of which was bright red and had yellow lettering. _My First Pokémon _the title screamed then right under it: _Everything you need to know to begin training your first Pokémon. _Then under the words was a picture of a young boy hugging a Pikachu, the small Pokémon hugged him back their cheeks rubbing together. Both had their eyes closed and both were smiling warmly. Grimm was half tempted to buy it but he guessed it was meant for kids and would be written for such, plus not to mention how deeming it would be to purchase such a book for himself. However right above the book was another that was toned down with a simple white cover and bold black writing. _Pokémon: The complete guild for rising, caring and training Pokémon _the title said. He picked the second book up to examine it, it was thick and had a heavy weight to it. Grimm opened it and flipped through the first few pages till he found the table of contents and read through them.

The Pokémon: The complete list of all known species

Types: Weakness and resistance

Habitat and locations

How to lure your future Pokémon

Catching Pokémon

Behavior

Caring for your new Pokémon

How to form an unbreakable bound

Basic training techniques: Teaching discipline

Advance training techniques: Forging your Pokémon for battle

Battling: Rules, match types, and techniques

Pokémon first aid

Gyms

Badges and what they mean

Breeding

Reintegrating your Pokémon to the wild

Glossary

Index

"Anything else for you sir?" The merchant asked startling Grimm a little and rousing him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Grimm said looking up from the book. Sitting on the counter was a large bag of food and food bowl. "I'll take this book as well." He said placing it on top of the bag of food. "You didn't have a smaller bag of food? I just need some for today."

"Sorry," The man said with that overly polite smile. "With the torment all the trainers have bought the lower priced smaller amounts of food I had in stock." Grimm eyed the 25lb bag of food.

"That'll be fine," Grimm said with a sigh. "Is there anything else you would recommend to have in stock for taking care of a Pokémon?"

"Well," The man said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "A few potions never hurt, in case your Pokémon gets hurt."

"Give me one of them as well," Grimm sighed thinking it would be a good idea to have that just in case.

"Alright," The man said placing a potion on the counter before ringing Grimm up. "That brings you to-"

"Don't say it," Grimm said with a wave of his hand as he saw the number on the resistor itself. He pulled out his wallet and handed over his card. "I'll need a receipt." Grimm said hoping the force would reimburse him as he glance at the high number on the register. The cashier took the card, ran it and handed it back to him with his receipt. Grimm nodded his thinks before he tucked his wallet away. He grunted as he lifted the heavy bag of food on to his shoulder grabbing the food bowl and book with his free hand. He walked out to the parking lot setting the food bowl on the ground and tossing the box in the passenger seat of the squad car. He opened the bag and poured some into the bowl before throwing the rest of the bag into the trunk. Grimm opened the back car door expecting Eris to immediately jump out and start eating, but instead she remained sitting and only turned to look at him as he opened door.

"It's alright," Grimm said sighing a little. "Eat." Eris immediately and gracefully jumped from the car and walked over to the food bowl under Grimm's watchful eye. She looked up at him as he glared down at her. She stopped in front of the bowl lowered her head as he continued to glare at her. She opened her mouth and started to slowly and carefully eat, surprising Grimm that she wasn't chowing down like every other animal would. He would have been impressed if he wasn't in a hurry. Grimm sighed in annoyance as he crossed his arms and leaned against the squad car. Eris looked up at her new master as he stared off into space with a displeased look on his features.

She could tell despite the fact he was her master he didn't like her, maybe even hated her. She didn't know why he hated her she had done nothing she would have thought to upset her new master. So she just kept eating as he stared off into nothing, angry for reasons she didn't understand. She could almost see the bottom of the food bowl with only a few bites left when the thing her master wore started to speak to him.

"Unit two six come in over," The dispatcher said via radio. Grimm sighed again his day was getting just better. He unclipped the mic from his shoulder, moving it in front of his mouth as he keyed it.

"This is unit two six go ahead dispatch," Grimm said as Eris finished eating and sat back on her hindquarters.

"Unit in routine traffic stop requesting canine assistance in search of stopped vehicle," The dispatcher explained. "Location 2nd and West town ave, near the First Arceus Church."

"Good copy dispatch," Grimm said looking down at Eris as she gazed up at him. "Unit two six in rout ETA four minutes out." He reached down and threw the food bowl in the back of the car. Eris didn't wait for the command and jumped back into the car as Grimm shut the door. He jogged around to the other side of the car and slid in behind the wheel as he started the car. He popped it into gear and drove out of the parking lot faster than the speed limit but didn't flip his lights on. He drove quickly through the streets the other cars knowing better to get into his way. A few minutes later Grimm was rolling up to a very typical sight in his career as a law enforcement officer.

A stopped car on the side of the road all the doors and trunk open. A squad car setting behind it the lights flashing but no sirens. The occupants of the first car setting on the curb their hands cuffed behind their backs defeated looks on their faces. A fellow officer stood behind them keeping a watchful eye on the two suspects as his partner rooted around in the car. Grimm pulled his car behind the first responding officer and turned on his lights as he eased the car to a stop. He put the car in park before he opened the door and stepped out placing his sunglasses on his face. He walked up to the officer watching the suspects.

"You got the sniffer?" He asked as he saw Grimm approach.

"Yeah," Grimm said. "What'd we got?"

"Well we stopped these two assholes for speeding," The fellow officer explained nodding towards the two restrained men.

"Hey," One of them said turning his head around to look up at the two officers.

"Eyes down," Grimm said pushing the suspect's head around forceful.

"Anyway we roll up, the car reeked of pot and these guys' eyes are red as hell," The officer said continuing his report. "It gave use probable cause to detain 'em and search the vehicle. We haven't been able to find anything-"

"That's cause there ain't nothin' ta find," The other suspect said. The other officer slapped his head.

"Shut up," He ordered. "We haven't found anything yet so we radioed for canine assistance. Your time to shine buddy." He said slapping Grimm on the back.

"Yeah," Grimm said looking at Eris through the window as she still sat motionless. He walked towards the car and opened the back door as she still didn't move. "Alright, we're just going to search this car, see if they're hiding any pot." She nodded eagerly as she wanted to show her master what she could do. "Let's go." Grimm said as he hooked a leash to the collar that had police written in white letters on it she wore around her neck. She hopped down from the inside of the car and trotted over to the suspect's car Grimm right beside her to keep slack in the leash.

She sniffed the air and immediately caught wind of one of the items she had been trained to identify and find. She picked up her pace, forcing Grimm to as well as she let out a low growl. As she neared the car the scent only got stronger, as she growled again. She reached the back of the car and jumped up so her back legs were still on the street but her front paws were resting on the car's rear bumper. She stuck her noise into the mostly empty trunk and sniffed vigorously her tail moving idly through the air behind her. Her head suddenly shot up as a low growl escaped her throat. She dropped back to all fours and started to bark at the trunk signaling she found something.

"Alright, alright," Grimm said jerking on the leash. Eris shut up immediately as she moved to sit on the street waiting for her next order. He stepped up to the trunk pulling his knife from his pocket and flipped it open. With a grunt he stabbed the blade into fabric of the trunk liner. With a tearing sound he moved the knife slowly across the bottom of the trunk cutting a long gash into the trunk liner. Closing the knife and re-pocketing it he pulled a glove onto his right hand. Grimm shoved his hand into the gash and moved it around till his fingers brushed and closed around a soft feeling bag. With a grunt he pulled it up so he could see what it was.

"Bingo," Grimm said a triumph smile on his face.

"What'd ya got?" The officer by the car asked.

"Couple kilos of the finest green," Grimm said tossing the bagged and tapped pot towards the other officer. The other officer caught it with one hand and looked at it.

"Nothing huh?" He asked turning to face the two suspects as they hung their heads in disappointment.

"Good girl," Grimm said looking down at Eris as she looked up at him. She was expecting a treat or a head pat like she had gotten before when she did well. Instead she got nothing but a tug on the leash to get her moving back towards their squad car.

"Looks like you boys are going away for a little while," The officer by the suspects remarked as he helped them to their feet. That's when of one of them threw his shoulder into the officer knocking him to the ground before he took off running down the sidewalk. His hands still cuffed behind him. Eris watched the man run her stance become one ready to dash as a low growl rumbled from her throat. She waited for her master to remove the leash and give the command like they always did in training. Instead she watched as her master rushed passed her giving chase to the man himself. The fleeing man didn't make it very far when her master tackled him to the ground rather hard. She watched a little hurt that he didn't trust her to chase him down as he brought the man back and handed him back to the other officers. The two men were shoved forcefully into the back of the other car.

"Let's go," Grimm said grabbing her leash again. He lead her back to the car and opened the back door for her so she could jump in. He shut the door and moved to get behind the wheel again.

"Come in unit two six," The dispatcher said over the radio just as Grimm sat down.

"This is unit two six go ahead dispatch," Grimm said as he picked up the mic.

"You done with the traffic stop?" The dispatcher asked.

"Yeah," Grimm said flicking his eyes to the car as the two officers pulled more bags of drugs, money and Pokéballs out of the trunk.

"Canine assistance requested at 423 Lincoln street," The dispatcher explained. "Reports of a missing child."

"Roger that," Grimm said his tone becoming heavy. "Unit two six responding 10 minutes out."

"Roger that," The dispatcher said then after a second. "Good luck." Grimm started the engine and this time did turn on the siren as he sped through the streets. Eris watched her master wondering what she was going to have to do to get him to trust her.


	4. For Pokemon

Officer Grimm drove his squad car at a high rate of speed his sirens blaring as his engine roared. Eris sat in the back in her normal statue like stance gazing out the window with the occasional glance at her new master. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched tightly, serious and a little on edge she thought. She was concerned for him for the entire time she had know him, which wasn't that long actually, he seemed to be on edge. She didn't know if it was just his job, his personality or worse of all, her that put him on edge. Grimm's eyes were still locked on the road as he swerved to avoid cars.

"Damn Ramirez always made it look so easy," Grimm muttered under his breath as he almost rear ended a car that didn't move out of the way fast enough. He turned off of a main road onto Lincoln street that was lined with houses on both sides. A forested area lay behind the houses on one side. As he turned onto the street he saw the other squad car parked in front of a house. Grimm killed the siren and the lights as he slowed the car down to park behind the other car. He then turned off the engine after he picked up the radio mic. "This is unit two six on location at 423 Lincoln street."

"Roger that unit two six," The dispatcher said. "Officers already on scene to give brief."

"Good copy dispatch," Grimm said just before he hung the mic back up. He got out of the car and moved to open the back door to let Eris out. She just stared at him as he attached the leash to her collar again. He caused her to jump down with a simple tug of the leash. Grimm started walking towards the house the car was parked in front of with Eris trotting beside him. Another officer left the house Grimm was heading to and started walking towards the human and Pokémon, an officer Grimm easily recognized.

"Ramirez," Grimm said happy to see his old partner. "What're you doing here you son of a bitch?"

"You know," Ramirez said with a lame smile. "Serving and protecting the community. So this your new partner huh?" Ramirez asked pointing at Eris.

"Yep," Grimm said his voice verging on a sigh.

"So does he have a name?" Ramirez asked as he rubbed Eris's head scratching behind her ears.

"_Her _name is Eris," Grimm explained as he watched Ramirez pet Eris.

"Dog or war?" "Ramirez asked also catching the joke right away as he scratched under her chin. She tilted her head up to allow him easier access.

"I prefer hound of war myself," Grimm said. "So what's the situation?"

"Well," Ramirez said straightening up as he stopped petting Eris. "We have a very distort mother inside that house because her eight year old son ran off to start his great 'Pokémon adventure' early."

"Goddamn it," Grimm said sighing heavily as the three started walking again. "How long he been missing?"

"Less than 24 hours," Ramirez explained his voice taking on a heavy tone as well. "The mother says she put him to bed around 10 o'clock last night. When she went to wake him up at eight he was gone along with his backpack and brand new Pokéballs."

"Let me guess," Grimm said with a single sad shake of his head. "He doesn't have a single Pokémon to his name and neither do they?"

"Well the kids only eight," Ramirez explained. "So he doesn't have his license yet and they don't have any Pokémon themselves."

"So that means he's been on his own trying to catch a Pokémon without a Pokémon to back him up," Grimm sighed. "Great. So who's in there comforting the mother?"

"My new partner," Ramirez said with a short chuckle.

"You got a new partner already?" Grimm asked raising a brow.

"Yep," Ramirez said with another chuckle. "A rookie straight out of the academy. And unlike you has no law enforcement experience what so ever."

"And you left him by himself to 'comfort' a distort mother who lost her kid?" Grimm asked amazed.

"Yep," Ramirez said with a knowing smile.

"Jesus," Grimm said with a single chuckle. "Poor kid."

"Hey I wasn't about to stay there with her by myself," Ramirez explained. "That's what rookies are for." They had reached the front door and Ramirez pulled it open holding it for Grimm and Eris. They walked into the house Grimm first Eris trotting beside him her claws making light tapping sounds on the wooden floor. Voices could be heard coming from a room to their right.

"Please! Please you have to find my son!" A very distort woman's voice was shouting. "Why aren't you out there looking for him?!"

"Please ma'am remain calm," A frazzled sounding male voice.

"Remain calm? Remain calm!" The woman voice shouted back. "How am I suppose to remain calm? When my only son is out there in the woods alone with no Pokémon to protect him?!"

"No Pokémon to protect him," Grimm muttered to Ramirez as they walked towards the kitchen. "Having Pokémon by his side would make this all better." Grimm rolled his eyes as Ramirez just shook his head.

"Please ma'am," The rookie said trying in vain to calm her down. "We'll start looking as soon as the canine unit gets here."

"When the hell is that going to be?!" The woman demanded just as Grimm, Eris and Ramirez walked into the kitchen. It was a rather small but homely kitchen complete with stove, sink, cabinets, refrigerator, and dishwasher. Standing in the middle of the room was a distort looking woman with red rimmed eyes from crying. Standing across from her was a young rookie officer that looked just 18.

"The canine unit is here," Ramirez said as the woman and officer turned to face the three as they walked in. Both the officer and woman looked relieved when they saw Grimm leading Eris.

"Oh thank Arceus," The woman said pressing her hands over her chest. "You're going to find my son right?" She asked locking eyes with Grimm.

"I'm going to try ma'am," Grimm said flatly.

"Thank Arceus," The woman said again walking toward Grimm with outstretched arms. "Oh thank you, thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ma'am please," Grimm said gently shoving the woman away. "Now I just need you-"

"Yes, yes what every you need you'll get," The woman said franticly cutting Grimm off as she nervously rung her hands.

"I need something of his he touched recently or frequently," Grimm explained after he took a deep breath when the woman cut him off. "Like an article of clothing that hasn't been washed yet or hairbrush something like that."

"I think I have something," The woman said lowering her head in thought. "Yeah...I think I have just the thing." With that she walked quickly out of the room and disappeared up a flight of stairs still wringing her hands nervously. That left the three officers and the Houndoom standing in the middle of the kitchen not sure what to do.

"So you think you can really find him," The rookie asked Grimm.

"I don't know," Grimm said flatly. "It's all up to her." He explained looking down at Eris as she stared up at him. Oh I well find him, Eris thought as her tail moved through the air. Then he shall trust me and I will get my treat she thought as she looked forward again. Before anyone could say anything else the mother stomped about down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was holding a faded and sun bleached green cap with a Pokéball on the front of it.

"My son's lucky cap," She explained as she looked down at it looking ready to cry again. "He never let me wash it, says it would wash out the luck. It cute he's so young yet so superstitious. He's only not wearing it now because I took it without him knowing because I was going to wash it anyway." She looked up and locked eyes with Grimm. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't." She said as she held out her hand extending the cap towards Grimm. He reached out and grabbed it to try and pull it away but she remained holding on reluctant to let something so close to her son go.

"Ma'am?" Grimm asked in the softest tone he could muster.

"You going to find him right?" She asked her eyes begging him silently. "Because if anything were to happen to my angle I'd...I'd...I don't know what...I'd doooooooo." She let go of the cap as she brought her hands to cover her face as she started to sob again. The rookie stepped up and gently helped her to sit in one of the kitchen chairs as she continued to cry. He lightly patted her on the back as she started to wretch as he looked at Grimm.

"We'll find him ma'am," Grimm reassured as he, Eris and Ramirez walked out of the kitchen and towards the back door. She didn't hear him, couldn't hear him with the amount she was crying for her son. Grimm lead Eris and Ramirez through the backdoor and out into the back yard that ended in the trees of the forested area beyond. He lowered the boy's cap and held it in front of Eris. "Alright girl get a good smell." Grimm said as she started to sniff the cap. "We need to find him." She sniffed the cap that was ripe with the boy's scent and after she got a few nose fulls and committed it to memory she lowered her head and sniffed the grass. She sniffed around the ground till she was able to locate that scent again. It was much weaker then it was on the cap but she still found it none the less. She started to move forward following the scent as it became a little stronger.

"Look's like she got his scent," Ramirez remarked as he watched Eris pull Grimm towards the trees.

"I'll say," Grimm said as he was pulled along trying to hang onto the leash. "Jesus she's strong." He grunted as she still sniffed vigorously as she started to pick up her pace. As Grimm neared the forest he could see the yellow colored posted signs. _Warning wild Pokémon habitat: Proceed with caution at your own risk._ Eris was leading Grimm and Ramirez closer to the signs and the trees beyond. Grimm jerked on her leash hard one time to get her to stop just before she entered the forest. She stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to look at Grimm with a questioning look. "Heel." Grimm ordered and she immediately sat on the ground at the edge of the forest.

"We going in there?" Ramirez asked as he undid the safety strap on his holster.

"Looks like it," Grimm said undoing his own strap. Ramirez drew his pistol, dropped the magazine, placed it on his belt and ejected the round in the chamber catching it with his free hand. He pulled a different magazine from his belt and shoved it into his pistol's grip before he racked it. "You got your anti Poké rounds?" Ramirez asked as he re-holstered his pistol. Each officer was issued a single magazine of 'anti Pokémon rounds.' They were non lethal rounds designed to hurt Pokémon but not injury them just to scare them off. Grimm just glared at Ramirez.

"Sure, I did," Grimm said with a shrug. "That was until two years ago when I stopped. I figured lead was an anti everything round. Pokémon or human."

"You know you're only supposed to go to lethal methods if non-lethal methods fail?" Ramirez asked arching a brow.

"I know," Grimm said coldly. "They get one warning shot, then I go for center mass." The two officers locked eyes then Ramirez staring with concern into Grimm's cold unforgiving ones. He then looked down at Eris with concern as she stared up at Grimm wanting to know why they weren't heading into the forest so she could follow the scent.

"Grimm-" Ramirez started when the backdoor of the house was thrown open startling them both.

"Ramirez!" The rookie shouted franticly. "She's passed out on the floor! I...I don't know what to do!" Ramirez looked at Grimm, then to the forest and finally to the warning sign.

"Go help him," Grimm said jerking his head towards the house. "I'll be fine." Ramirez frowned when Grimm said that. For the last time he said that and went on his own he was found in a warehouse beaten half to death.

"No," Ramirez said sternly. "I tried that once before it didn't turn out well for you. I'm not letting you go in there on your own."

"I won't be alone," Grimm explained. "I've got the goddess of war with me." Grimm gently patted Eris on her right side the sudden act of affection took both Ramirez and Eris by surprise.

"I don't kno-" Ramirez started rubbing the back of his head.

"Ramirez!" The rookie shouted again. "Please man I don't think she's breathing!"

"Relax! Of course she's breathing!" Ramirez shouted back.

"Go help the poor kid," Grimm said just as sternly. "He needs it more than me."

"I-" Ramirez started yet again.

"Ramirez!" The rookie shouted interrupted him again.

"Alright I'm comin'!" Ramirez shouted as he started to jog back towards the house. He stopped to give one last look to Grimm and Eris before he started to jog back towards the house again. Grimm watched him and the rookie disappear into the house before he turned back to Eris.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded her head a single time. "Go find him then, double time." With that Eris sniffed the air and then the ground easily finding the scent again before she took off into the forest. She pulled Grimm for a bit before he started to jog to keep up with her. Her paws lightly hitting the ground as his feet made deep impressions in the dirt. She lead him deeper into the forest. Soon he was able to see light and small foot prints heading in the same direction that she was leading him. They made it into a clearing where something red catch Grimm's eye.

"Heel," Grimm ordered jerking back on the leash. Eris stopped put didn't set done since Grimm had let go of the leash. She started sniff around the ground moving in a large circle around the cleaning to make sure she missed nothing. Grimm knelt down next to a patch of red splashed across the grass. Due to his career choice Grimm knew exactly what it was, blood dried but still relatively fresh. Laying nearby were three broken Pokéballs that had failed to capture their targeted Pokémon. Along with the blood there were imprints, marks and other signs of a struggle, seemingly between a small human and an animal. He sighed heavily as he picked up a blade of grass stained red by blood. He looked over at Eris as she sniffed the ground finding more of the small footprints in the dirt leading away from the struggle. He was about to stand back up to follow them when a low growl stopped him.

Grimm's blood turned to ice when he heard that. His hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he looked over at the source of the sound. It was a wolf like Pokémon with gray fur around its belly and black fur on its back, tail and legs. It had piercing red eyes that were locked on Grimm as it growled at him. What concerned him the most was the slight red discoloration around its muzzle. He remained kneeling but his right hand slowly started to moved to his right hip where his pistol sat. His fingers closed around the pistol's grip just as the Mightyena growled again inching forward. Grimm slowly pulled the pistol out holding it with one hand and pointing it at the ground as he flipped off the safety. The Mightyena seem to sense Grimm's actions as hostile for it growled again bearing it's teeth as it lowered its body into a crouch. Another growl caught Grimm's attention as another Mightyena stepped into view as did another so a total of three were growling at Grimm.

"Shit," Grimm muttered his pistol still pointed at the dirt."Goddamn it, most trainer's first time in the forest they only find fucking bugs. I find a goddamn wolfpack." He muttered as his mind raced. If he skipped the warning shot and went straight for the kill he might have been able to draw and get one before it pounce him, but differently not three. He tighten his grip on his pistol as the three Pokémon growled and advanced as one towards him. Grimm didn't move couldn't move for he knew if he did they would pounce him right then and there. It looked like Ramirez was right and he was going to be killed for going out on his own again. The three Pokémon started to move in on him spreading out as they moved in. Grimm moved his pistol so it was hanging between his legs as he remained crouching placing his other hand around it. The three Pokémon growled again as Grimm took a deep breath as he prepared himself to make his move.

Suddenly a black shape jumped in front of him before he could do anything. It was Eris who had seen her master's peril and jumped into action. She had leapt in front of him protectively, instantly taking up a fighting stance, spreading her legs wide and ducking down slightly. She bared her teeth and growled the sound was deeper and rumbled more than the Mightyenas'. The three hostile Pokémon backed up slightly at Eris's sudden and aggressive appearance. However once they got pass the shock they started to advance again. That was until Eris raised her head up to look at the sky and lot out a piercing howl. It was a long howl that was absolutely prefect sounding. When Grimm thought of a animal howling he thought of the exact sound that was emitted from her throat. The Mightyenas staggered back as if they were psychically hit as their growls turned to whimpers. The three Pokémon suddenly bolted back into the trees away from Grimm and Eris as fast as they could. One was in such a hurry that it hit its head on a tree and knocked itself to the ground before it continued to run.

As they ran off Eris finished her howl and lowered her head again returning to her crouch. One more quiet growl escaped her throat before she straighten back up returning to her prefect, elegant stance. She then turned to look back at Grimm as he remained in his own crouch with what could be taken as a smile on her muzzle. He continued to stare blankly at where the Mightyenas had been moments before as he slowly go to this feet. He then looked down at Eris as she looked up at him with what he took as a smug and self pleased smile. His blank expression changed to a half smile as he re-holstered his pistol.

"I guess I owe you one," Grimm admitted as he patted the top of her head a single time. 'That's what I get for saving his life,' she thought as she watched him pick up the leash again. "Let's go we have to find him quickly now." Grimm said. She then waited for the tug on the leash that was her signal to go. However it didn't come as he waited for her, so she started to walk on her own accord. She easily and quickly found the boy's scent again and started moving with Grimm in toe. 'Well it's progress,' she thought as she lead him through the forest. Grimm followed right behind her, eyes peeled for anything and his heart still hammering in his chest from earlier. She lead them away from the clearing following a trail of straggled footprints, drag marks and more concerning to Grimm: blood. They hadn't made it too much farther from the clearing when Grimm saw him.

He was sitting against a tree his head hung down lifelessly his chin tucked to his chest. His arms hung limply at his sides palms up his knuckles resting on the ground. His arms and legs were covered in scratches and deep gashes as well as dried blood. He looked like he had once been dressed in jeans and a T-shirt but both had been ripped and torn almost beyond recognition. There was a large patch of dried blood underneath him, from all this Grimm could tell several things about him. He was beyond a doubt dead, he wasn't attack there but back in the clearing this was just where he managed to drag himself before he died. He was attack by wild animals, probably the three Pokémon he ran into earlier and he looked about eight years old.

"Heel," Grimm ordered as he moved up to the dead boy slowly. Eris sat and watched the way her master moved slowly and heard him sigh heavily and knew that seeing the boy like that made him sad. That was when his radio went off suddenly sounding very loud and shrill in the rather quiet forest.

"All units, all units," The dispatcher said clearly. "211 in progress at Pokem-" The dispatcher was cut off once Grimm turned his radio down till he couldn't hear it. Grimm sighed heavily again as he knelt down in front of the dead child. He reached down and tilted the boy's head up so he could look into his lifeless wide open eyes to confirm that he was really dead. He stood back up and was about to key his radio to let Ramirez know he found him but thought better of it. Since Ramirez was probably near the boy's mother she would hear everything he said. Even if he didn't say he was dead the mother would still hear he found him and would demand to see him.

"Come on lets go tell Ramirez we found him," Grimm said sadly holding her leash but waiting for her to trot along. The two made their way through the forest both weary of the clearing where they had nearly been attacked. They made it out of the forest without incident and to both Grimm's and Eris's surprise Ramirez had just walked out of the house and was heading towards them as they enter the back yard again.

"I was just coming to help you," Ramirez said with a smile. "We finally got her calm again." Ramirez said seeing the look on Grimm's face and his own smile quickly faded. "You didn't find him?" He asked his voice dropping an octave.

"We found him," Grimm said sighing heavily.

"Is he?" Ramirez asked. Grimm just nodded his head sadly. "Shit." Ramirez said ducking his head to shake it sadly a few times as he placed his hands on his hips. "Where?" He asked looking back up at Grimm.

"Back there," Grimm explained jerking his head towards the forest. "Not too far in, just pass a clearing."

"What got 'em?" Ramirez asked the smile now permanently gone from his face.

"Wild animal of some kind, probably Pokémon," Grimm explained. "That's what it looks like anyway."

"I'll call for a coroner," Ramirez said grabbing his radio mic. "When they get here you lead them to the body so they can bag and tag 'em. We'll have the mother identify the body see if it's her son if not we'll keep looking. Till then just stay here."

"Got it," Grimm said nodding his head curtly. Ramirez was about to key his radio but it started to squawk loudly before he could. Both officers were able to hear it through Ramirez's radio and would have heard it through Grimm's as well if he hadn't turned it down.

"All units! All units!" The dispatcher shouted their normal calm voice filled with concern. "211 suspects fleeing Pokémon center in vehicle, red license plate number: three eight seven Charlie king David! Officers in high speed pursuit! Be advised shoots fired! Officers down at the scene! All able units respond! Any members of the Tactical Response Unit head to the west end of the 11th street bridge! I say again any members of TRU stage at the west end of the 11th street bridge to form a roadblock!" The two officers locked eyes after the dispatcher had finished.

"What do you wan-" Grimm started but was cut off by Ramirez.

"Your sorry ass is part of TUR," Ramirez said his voice becoming hard once they heard fellow officers had been hurt. "You heard 'em get your ass to the bridge and stop those bastards."

"What about the body?" Grimm asked a little franticly. He wanted to respond so he was in a hurry to leave but he didn't want to leave Ramirez high and dry.

"I'm sure I can find it," Ramirez reassured. "If not I'll call another canine unit. Now hurry and catch those bastards."

"You got it," Grimm said just before he broke out into a fast jog heading back towards his squad car. Eris didn't really know what was going on but knew it was bad if it got her master excited like it did. Grimm got to his car and opened the back door so Eris could quickly jump in which she did gracefully. He slammed the door shut again and jumped behind the wheel again starting the engine at the same time as he buckled himself in. He flipped on the lights and sirens as he nearly peeled out as he proceed as fast as he could. He was lucky the 11th street bridge wasn't that far away but was still far enough away that if that was where the suspects were heading or being herded to he had to hurry.

"All units, all units," The dispatcher said having calmed down again. "The 211 suspects are being diverted towards the 11th street bridge from the east. There are three suspects in the vehicle all are armed and considered to be dangerous. Possible gang affiliation." Grimm pressed his foot down a little more pushing the accretion pedal closer to the floor. He could see the west end of the bridge and the flashing lights of the two other squad cars parked across the road to form a barrier. He turned his car aiming for the gap that was still left across the bridge the other two squad cars couldn't cover even though they were parked sideways. Grimm slammed on the brake as he turned the wheel sharply. His tires squealed loudly as his squad car skidded to a rough stop so it was sideway along the bride and in line with the two other squad cars. He killed the siren but left the lights just before he popped the trunk. Grimm threw his door open and got out not bothering to close it. He jogged to the rear of his vehicle and threw the trunk open. Eris watched this all from the back seat looking through all the different windows trying to track her master.

Grimm pulled out his tactical vest complete with combat webbing with _Police_ across the front in yellow and _T.R.U_. across the back. He quickly pulled the bullet proof vest over his head and strapped it on so it fit tightly across his chest and back. Unlike the standard issued Kevlar vest that all officers wore under their uniforms this one was much bulker. Due to the metal plates in that made it significantly more bullet resistant and the pouches on the front for weapon magazines. Grimm was part of the Tactical Response Unit which was nothing more than a underfunded and understaffed SWAT team. The city was large enough to warrant a SWAT team but the force just didn't have the funds to maintain a full time SWAT team. So they handpicked several officers, gave them special training and used what little funds they had to issue them better weapons and gear. They then returned to the beat and were only called in to suit up for a raid or if a situation arose that needed them. However the major draw back was they were slow to respond if they were needed quickly since the members were usually scattered.

With his vest securely around his body he pulled out his black helmet that had a pair of goggles around the top. He placed it on his head and strapped it on before he grappled his rifle. It was a civilian style AR weapon based off the M-16 complete with flashlight and top rail mounted optic. There was a dull _click_ as he shoved a loaded magazine into the weapon's receiver followed by a sharp _click-clack_ as he pulled the charging handle back and let it snap forward to chamber the first round. As fully kitted out as he could get without going back to the station to get the rest of his tactical gear out of his locker Grimm slammed the trunk closed again. He dropped to a crouch ducking behind his squad car resting his rifle on the truck aiming down the cleared bridge.

"You with TRU?" A fellow officer asked as he crouched behind the hood of his own vehicle.

"Yeah," Grimm said turning to look at the man.

"Thank Arceus," The officer said. "I was worried we were going to be out gunned. "They've got automatics and aren't afraid to use them." Grimm looked the officer over he had a pump shotgun held tightly against his shoulder, while the other three officers were only armed with their pistols.

"Yeah," The first officer's partner said as he crouch behind the truck of their cruiser. "They burst into the Pokémon center gun's a blazin'. Killed the officer on duty and wounded three trainers in the lobby. They then took all the Pokéballs in the center and went to leave. The first responding officers showed up right as they were pulling out. The cocksuckers opened fire on them, shredded their cruiser. Killed one of 'em critically wounded the other."

"Jesus," Was all Grimm said as he turned to face the bridge again.

"Hey where's your partner?" The shotgun wielding officer asked.

"Shit," Grimm muttered as he remembered Eris. He side stepped over so he could open the back door of his vehicle. "Get out now!" Grimm ordered as he yanked the door open. She jumped out quickly and stood not sure what to do or what was going on. Grimm reached into his pocket and pulled out her Pokéball and enlarged it like Ramirez had showed him how. He then threw it at Eris meaning to have it go back inside but all it did was lightly bounce off her side and land on the ground. "Fuck!" Grimm swore. "How do I get her back inside of it?"

"You push the button and say 'return'," The shotgun armed officer explained. Grimm scrambled for the Pokéball.

"Return," He ordered pushing the button like the officer said. A red beam shot out and engulfed her turning her into at first a red outline of herself then a red blob and finally just a red line as she was sucked back into the Pokéball. With Eris now safe he put the Pokéball back into his pocket before taking up his crouching position again. "Where's the rest of the units?"

"I think we're it," The shotgun officer's partner explained. "All the other units are either in pursuit or blocking off intersections to keep civilians away from us."

"Fuck," Grimm muttered as he took aim down the bridge again. That was when they heard the roar of a car engine red lining and the wail of sirens as a red car turned onto the bridge with several other police cruisers behind it. Once the suspect's vehicle had turned onto the bridge the pursuing cruises backed off. As not to get into the line of fire and to form another road block on the other side of the bridge. Grimm watched the car as it barreled down the middle of the road heading right for them and showing no signs of yielding. However the officers still held their fire as they let the vehicle get a little closer. The suspect's vehicle was halfway across the bridge when Grimm saw an arm stick out the front passenger window and rear diver side window. Time seem to slow down as he recognized the object: a MAC 10 machine pistol. It fired 45 caliber ACP rounds from a 30 round magazine or up to a 50 round one. "Down!" Grimm shouted as he dropped to the pavement.

There was the chatter of automatic weapons fire followed by the _thunk_ and _tink _of metal striking metal as rounds slammed into the side of the cruisers. Grimm only pressed his body tighter to the pavement and gritted his teeth as rounds skidded along the pavement causing bits of it to fly up and hit the officers. Rounds also slammed into the windows causing them to spider web and crack but the bullet proof glass managed to hold up. There was a surprised shout followed by curses as a round skidded across the pavement and ricochet up to hit an officer in the leg. Then as suddenly and violently as the incoming fire had started it stopped as both suspects' weapons ran dry. Grimm didn't waste a second as he jumped back up into a crouch resting his rifle on the truck again. He took aim at the front windshield driver side as the vehicle was much closer. Grimm pulled the trigger causing a single round to explode from the end of his barrel the high powered round easily going through the windshield and beyond. He pulled the trigger again and again and again firing as quickly as he could still aim putting a group of bullet holes in the windshield where the drive should be.

As Grimm fired the other officers had recovered as well and fired at the suspect's vehicle as well but not with the same accuracy and discipline as Grimm. Most hit the windshield but all over it peppering it with bullet holes as rounds also bounce of the vehicle's hood and grill. As Grimm fired his tenth well placed shot the vehicle suddenly pulled shapely to the right causing it to crash into the concrete barrier. The force of the impact at such a high rate of speed crushed the front of the car as it came to a sudden halt. There was the sound of glass shattering as the passenger, who had the poor judgment to not wear his seat belt flew out the windshield. He flew over the destroyed hood and landed five feet in front of it his body making a wet and sickening smack. It bounce two more times tell it skidded to a rough and bloody stop 20 feet away from the vehicle. His weapon that was in his hand chattered to the ground when he did and slid away coming to a rest under one of the now pocked marked cruisers. The officers held their position holding their fire but still aiming at the vehicle.

The rear driver side door suddenly flew open and the third bloodied and battered suspect straggled out of the car. He looked around clearly confused of what the hell just happened and if asked he probably couldn't tell you want planet he was on. However still clutched in his right hand was his own weapon as he drunkenly moved to the middle of the bridge.

"Police!" Grimm shouted as he tracked the suspect with his own weapon. "Drop your weapon!" The suspected wheeled around seemingly both surprised and confused that there were people there. "Drop your weapon!" Grimm ordered again. The suspects eyes grew wide when he realized that not only were there people on the bridge but they were cops. With one shaking hand the suspect slowly raised the weapon loosely aiming at the officers that still crouched behind the bullet riddled squad cars. The officers opened fire immediately the suspect's body was rocked as rounds slammed into him before he flopped backwards in a bloody heap. With the last suspect down Grimm rose from behind his squad car and slowly advanced on the suspect's car with a pocketed rifle. The rest of the officers stayed behind to cover him.

Grimm moved on the car and looked inside and saw the driver sitting slumped in his seat his head resting on the steering wheel. Blood was leaking from his ears, nose and even his eyes. Sure he was no threat Grimm advanced on the one that was in the middle of the street. As he moved in on him he lowered him aim incase the man was just playing possum, though highly doubtful. Once he reached him Grimm swiftly lashed out with his foot to kick the man's weapon away from him. Grimm then looked the man over and saw the blank lifeless eyes and knew he too was dead. He lowered the rifle as he gave the thumbs ups at the rest of the officer still behind the cruisers. As the rest of the officers moved in to search the vehicle Grimm looked the suspect over closely. He wore a black shirt, black pants and a black cap with a red 'R' on the shirt and cap. 'Differently part of a gang,' he thought. The bastards were growing more bold usually only preying on young trainers on routes. The sound of several objects falling to the pavement caused Grimm to look back over at the suspect's vehicle.

A fellow officer had opened the trunk causing all the Pokéballs they stole to fall out. There must have been hundreds of them as they completely filled the trunk. A groan they caused Grimm to look over at the wounded officer as he hobbled with the help of another officer.

"Two dead officers," Grimm whispered softly to himself as he took stock. "Two wounded officers, at least three wounded civilians, three dead suspects, probably thousands in property damage and a dead boy. And for what?" He turned to look back at the trashed vehicle as the officers unloaded the numinous Pokéballs to be taken back to the Pokémon center. "For Pokémon. All for fucking Pokémon." Carrying his rifle one handed he started to slowly walk back to shot to hell squad car. Despite still being in her Pokéball Eris could still hear everything that had happened including Grimm's last few words. They had hurt her to know that her master seemed to hate Pokémon, to hate her. However it also gave her determination for her master didn't seem like a bad man, she was going to get him to at the least fully trust her.


End file.
